New World, New Age, New War
by Max Knight
Summary: This is an SI. I don't expect any good reviews since this is the first Crossover I did with RanmaStarcraftAVP and other cameos. Try and guess what's installed. Better Summary inside...
1. Prologue

**New World, New Age, New War.....**

Presented to you by Max Knight.

Disclaimer : Every Character, Scene, lines are not mine if you find them familiar. The rest are all the shared ideas of Daniel de los Santos and Wolfen Man Unleashed.

Author's Note : Be warned that this will be a crossover with Ranma 1/2, Alien Vs Predator Starcraft and SI. Many foul language will be seen and there will be blood and gore here. Heh, I never read a Starcraft fic without any blood....yet.

"Speech"

_#Thoughts#_

'Telepathy'

-----------------

It was after the Zerg Queen of Blades, formerly known as Sarah Kerrigan, destroyed most of the UED forces and Dugalle committed suicide. A small army of UED forces was dispatched to a distant planet or Chouser IV to scout for resources. Over 50,000 military personal including technicians was sent to an unexplored planet only to find out that they will have to fight for their lives as the planet was also filled with some Zerg... This is the story of the brave men and women who survived the attack of the Queen of Blades, here on this new world lies a new treat to our heroes and even deadlier task sent from Hell. These are creatures even deadlier than a Full Grown Hydralisk....the Xenomorphs.

Here we shall tell you the tale of the heroes of this new age.

People like Lieutenant Saotome 'Wild Horse' Ranma. One of the best Ghost the UED could produce. Personally trained by his father Saotome Genma in a secluded training hall. He, like all Ghost were tested for any Psionic abilities since birth and trained as soon as they can walk. However, unlike the other Ghosts, Ranma was trained only by his father. He was trained in his family's School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the duty of a Ghost. Rumors are that he was dropped in a pit with a wounded Zergling. Trained to slay a Zergling with just his bare hands, Ranma has mastered his School's art and was enlisted as the youngest Ghost at age 10 and the first to earn his promotion at age 16.

People like Special Ops Agent Daniel 'Black Saint' de los Santos. Another Ghost Prodigy that was enlisted in this particular company at age 12. Completed over 30 solo missions of various Terran and could be seen asking for more in his Ocular Implants. His ability to read minds and control anything within the range of 30 feet was a huge help throughout his career as an Elite Ghost Commander at age 22. A quiet and calculative person who would kill any Zerg, Protoss or Terran without batting an eye....he probably loved to kill Zerg more than anything else.

People like Senior Airman Peter 'Air Wolf' Courtney. Ace Pilot at age 18 and started to fly at age 13 trained by his father. Peter continued to serve the UED until he was promoted to Squad Commander of his own named 'The Death Shadows'. The happy go lucky pilot who would come up with a flight plan even when facing great odds against him. He spends his three years killing Zerg when he was sent to Battle Up frontline against the Brood. The War had taken many of his flight buddies and he swore to rip a new ass hole to every Zerg he sees on his Targeting System.

People like Lance Corporal Victor 'Max' Knight, former marine but soon found out of his growing new power of mind reading and simple telekinesis. He was dragged to train under Genma Saotome and his son Ranma. The trainings were unlike anything he had endured in the marine barracks. Luckily for Max, Genma didn't did a good job with him since he thinks that Max was unworthy to get the full treatment of the Saotome Ryu School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and was slacking on his training but it was also a rough journey for young Max. Here he befriends Ranma and was saved from the Pigtailed Ghost from getting any Psionic Controlling Implants from Genma.

People like Private First Class Ukyo 'Chef' Kuonji, one of the few female Firebats around to give the marines some powerful boost of backup while fighting Zerg. At age 16 she was already Squad leader of her Squad and could cook up a nice meal for anyone in the Platoon.

People like Demolition and Tank Specialist Hibiki 'Lost boy' Ryoga and his Navigator and Companion Kumon Ryu. Special Agent Konatsu, Goliath Captain Pan Taro and Fire Bat Commander Saffron.

Together they are the few, the proud, the brave, the expendable....'Ultimate Wrecking Crew'. They will bring chaos and wreck unimaginable terror towards the Zerg that inhabits their space.

This is the story...of a New World, New Age and a New War that will stay forever in the minds of every living thing on Chouser IV...including the Queen of Blades.

Stay Tuned for the true release of New World, New age, New War....

TBC.

---------------

(A/N: And there you have it folks. This is the first crossover I did with Starcraft and AVP. HUURRAAAYYY This is the only fic that does a crossover with Ranma/AVP/SC and the SI's I made up . Hope you guys like this one as you like my other fics. Please send your comments to me about it and tell me about the flaws and I will try to make it a readable fic.)


	2. New Mission

**New World, New Age, New War.....**

**Chapter 1 : New Mission**

Presented to you by Max Knight.

Disclaimer : Every Character, Scene, lines are not mine if you find them familiar. The rest are all the shared ideas of Daniel de los Santos and Wolfen Man Unleashed.

Author's Note : Be warned that this will be a crossover with Ranma 1/2, Alien Vs Predator Starcraft and SI. Many foul languages will be seen and there will be blood and gore here. Heh, I never read a Starcraft fic without any blood....yet.

"Speech"

_#Thoughts#_

'Telepathy'

-------------------

"Stop it, make it stop!! No please, don't let it eat me!! " The cries of a young boy in a pit with a wounded Zergling was screaming and crying his little heart out as he tried to run away from the wounded creature. Though wounded, the Zergling was still 45 capable of killing the boy. It was after all, facing a mere human boy. Right above the pit stood a fat looking man in a white suit with the UED sign on his left chest. He had a medic Chem gun and a first aid kit with him as he ignored the child's plea for help. He stared at the carnage under him and spat at the now dying corpse lying there with his stomach being ripped apart by the sharp claws and fangs of the Zergling.

" Weak. I guess I'll have to issue for another one then..." muttered Genma and he closed the cover of the pit and walked away. He left the body there to the Zerg, he had no use for it.

" Sergeant Saotome, I must say that your new way of training Ghosts are starting to deplete the numbers of our newly recruited Psychics. That was the last one we could offer for your training." replied a stoic voice over the Receiver Box. Genma narrowed his eyes at the equipment and made his reply " All the ones you gave me are WEAK !! Defects of your OWN training program. I found two of them vomit at the sight of a Zergling and another one just stood there looking into space as the Zergling chewed away at his legs and hands. You can't expect me to believe that those are the only Junior Recruits The UED has to offer are you? I request a new batch of..." he was cut of by a loud voice, " Now listen here Saotome, we gave you what you wanted in your contract. You said all you needed was a boy at the age of between 5 to 6 without any physical problems. You never said anything about Mental Damage!!! You have spent your last recruit and I suggest you stop this experiment of yours and return the Zergling to the Science Department. And you could just forget about that thing about the Zerg Transformation or even the DNA bonding of a Zerg and a Human being. This is the last warning for you Saotome."

Genma gulped but he didn't give up his debate over this. It was his dream of creating the Ultimate Soldier. Not for the UED but for HIM. He wanted a Ghost for himself and none could be better to serve him than.....his own son. " Sir, I request to have the Zerg in my custody for another month."

" And why is that? We won't be giving you another recruit after this one. Unless you want to try it yourself?"

" Negative sir. I have another one in my inventory. His name is Ranma. Saotome Ranma and I will show you the true power of the Dreaded Zerg Fist."

" Very well Saotome. But we will be ordered to take the Zergling back in 30 days."

" Believe me, all you'll get is the Zerg's corpse. Genma Saotome over and out."

The man known as Genma sighed, this was going to be hard on him and his wife Nodoka.

Back at his own home, young Ranma could be seen doing a complex kata all by himself with a blindfold and a floating Bokken trying to strike at him. Controlled by his Psionic powers, Ranma was unlike any other Ghost in-training. He was raised by his own parents and was given permission to avoid being implanted by a Psionic Controller so that they will be controlled and won't go AWOL in battle.

Nodoka was a happy woman since she was allowed to stay with Ranma when Genma was not around. She was a once a Medic but retired due to her husband's pay as a Sergeant.

After Genma returned from his Lab, he told Nodoka about his plans to train Ranma as the Perfect Soldier. Like he expected Nodoka nearly threw a fit when she heard that she wouldn't be able to see her son again until the training was over.

" But I thought you already made him the best soldier ever."

" I know but I found out a new way of training. "

" You mean the one that you've been doing with the other recruits?"

" Yeah, that, it was a success. So I need Ranma to go through the ordeal in order to make him one of the Best."

Nodoka was reluctant to be away from her only son but the look on Genma's face was so determined that she had to agree. She took one last look at Ranma's face and nodded. Genma place a hand on her shoulder and went to get Ranma.

" Boy, get packed and sleep. We'll be starting on your new trainings tomorrow."

" Sure pop, it's about time you teach me some new techniques," replied Ranma as he took off his blindfold.

The Next day....

Nodoka cried as Ranma left her house. She knew that she wouldn't see him for a long time. At the age of seven, every Ghost Trainee will have to report at the Academy to be trained as Full Fledged Ghosts and Ranma was already six years old. She knew that she was lucky to have seen Ranma grew into the young healthy boy he is. Soon she broke down crying at the doorstep...she also knew the training young Ranma was about to endure.

Young Ranma leaped in the dark pit with only his white gi on and two weighted bracers on both hands. He stared at the black void in front of him and extended his senses outward. He was familiar with his powers since the age of 4, he was trained to use these powers as an advantage in battle and decided to use it at its fullest. Suddenly he felt a movement a few feet ahead of him and he took a stance to prepare for the opponent his father gave him.

_# I hope it's not another boy like me here. I've beaten all of those punks with no sweat at all..Huh ? Hey...what the hell ?_ # Ranma's body moved on its own as he dodged the incoming attack.

" Hey this guy's not bad. He's fast...but I'm much faster !! "

He started to dodge the attack that was sent his way until he slipped on the blood of the poor boy before him. He fell painfully on his backside but did a back flip to avoid the slash from the Zergling.

" What he heck is that slimy thing ? " he reached down and nearly shouted at the sight of the headless body lying there. Then the whole place started to get clearer and Ranma was utterly shocked at the sight in front of him. It was something he heard of and seen on the TV at home. It was a Zergling.

Now normally Ranma would run away from anything that could be a threat to his health but something in his brain started to click ' Don't be afraid...breathe...watch out for the claws...look at it's movement and you'll be alright.'

" Huh ? What the...ARRRGGHH POPS Heeeelllppp !! " Ranma cried out as the Zergling plunged its claws deep within Ranma's left leg. Blood oozed out of the wound and the pain was unbearable. Ranma made a punch toward the Zergling's and a weak kick to its body and sent it back a few feet.

" Daddy, get me out of here !! This is not funny anymore !! "

The stern voice of Genma echoed around him " No, this is the way to be the best of the best."

" You mean the others were able to defeat this thing ? "

" No. And you WILL defeat this thing or I'll leave you here like the rest of the failures."

" No !! I don't want to be the best anymore !! Stop this ARRGGHHHH !! " Ranma cried out as his arm was severely slashed by the Zergling.

" MOMMY !! MAKE IT STOP !! "

All of Ranma's cries was ignored by the same man who taught him to walk, fight and the same man who carried him around the house...the same man he respected...the same man he look up to...

Then the same weird voice started to talk to him in his head again ' Do not fear it for it sense the fear in you.'

Ranma stopped his crying and decided to crawl away from the creature, the thing won't see him if he don't make any sound right ?

' Wrong, the Zerg sense your smell and the blood from your wounds are like a tracking beacon to him. Stand up and do not show fear.'

Ranma tried to ignore the voice but it was so soothing that it was impossible to NOT do what it says. Ranma stood up with a limp and he tore his gi in half. He wrapped his wounds up, and waited for the creature. The voice started again ' Feel it's presence...strike at the last moment...remember your training.'

Suddenly Ranma realized something, _# The trainings!! It's the same as what Mom taught me!! Use my senses....There, come on...#_

Genma was worried, what if he failed? What if Ranma died here? He was about to go in and stop the Zergling from mutilating Ranma until he heard a rather crude screech followed by a sounding thump on the reinforced pit then everything was quiet.

---------------

Ranma was breathing hard at the sight of the Zergling in front of him. His hands had pierced the hard skull of the Zergling and went through it like a hot knife through butter. The tip of his fingers had a faint glow of blue and he started to breathe in large amount of air at the sight of the Zerg's brain and the blood on his body. Finally he threw up and passed out from the exhaustion.

Far away, Nodoka sighed and smiled inwardly. Her son had survived thanks to his Psychic ability and his link to his mother.....no one knew this...Ranma did tell Genma about these voices when he was young but the man shrugged it off and said that it was his imaginary friend. Nodoka however listened to him and said that it was his conscious. The mother of Saotome Ranma chuckled at her own little secret.

Days passed and Ranma dreamed of a far away place where beings wearing golden armor walked around and talking in an unknown dialogue. When he finally woke up, he noticed several changes in him. The first thing was that his right eye hurts like hell and he nearly cried but he bit his lower lip. " Boys are not supposed to cry." he whispered to himself and passed out again from the intense pain. Genma stood behind him and frowned, the boy wasn't supposed to wake up THAT soon after his Ocular Implants....

After a few days....

Ranma found out about his new ability and was angered by the fact that not only he was to move out of his comfy bed room and the warmth of his mother, he had to go to an Academy and live there until he was old enough to serve at The Army as a Ghost.

" So this was all planned out....damn you Pop."

-------------

Somewhere in New Trinidad.... Base 33.

Ranma woke up from his dream to the sound of an alarm. He picked up his C-10 Canister Rifle and headed to the bunkers outside. It was time to kill some Zerg.

Along the way he met up with a fellow Ghost and they activated their cloaking system on their suits. It's going to be a long day....

After killing those Zerg that dare attack the forces of General Gerard Dugalle, Ranma slumped down on his bed and took off his body armor. He had fought the Zerg continuously for 12 hours and they had kept pouring in from everywhere. The Zerg forces were coming at large numbers but they were no matches for these new Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. Thanks to his buddy Hibiki Ryoga and Kumon Ryu. Luckily they were there or the whole base would have fallen to the hands of those blasted Zerg. Ranma stared at the ceiling as he drifted to sleep.

It was not until his communicator started to beep again. He cursed and activated the communicator, out came the face of his commanding officer Major Eric Van Houten.

" Special Ops Unit Saotome ' Wild Horse ' Ranma reporting Sir. "

" At ease son. " and he did.

" So what's up? "

" When I say at ease I also expect the respect shown to a High Officer is still in active. Anyway, I'm ordered by General Dugalle to send you and a small batch of marines to aid in the exploring of a new supply of Minerals and Gas. As you know, we're short on these resources and are in need of them. I'm assigning you to lead this group I'm sending along with you the other teams. "

" What!? What about this base sir? "

" We'll survive with a few marines and three ghost short Ranma. Oh and your buddies Hibiki and Ryu are joining you on this trip. "

" So we're on a field trip huh? "

" Ranma Saotome, I am ordered by General Gerard Dugalle to promote you to Staff Sergeant and you're it until you're dead or I find some body more useful. Do you want this job or not? "

Ranma was shocked. He was just promoted to squad leader in two weeks and he was on the battlefield no more than 12 times.

" Sir, surely you're not just saying this to get rid of me are you? "

" I'm serious boy. I'm doing this because you're more capable than just being stranded here waiting for the Zerg to overwhelm us. There's a new world out there waiting for you and the boys to take over before the Zerg. "

" Yes sir. Um...one question? "

" What is it? "

" Who will be sent to accompany us besides our boys? "

" Well...it's confidential but I suppose you're to know this since you'll be fighting together with them against the Zerg. These are the list of some of the guys there. Over and out. "

Ranma saluted and started to read the list for anyone he knew. A smirk formed on Ranma's face and it turned into a full-fledged smile as he scanned through the whole list. The Zerg better be prepared for the old gang is gonna make a second appearance. Ranma started to pack his belongings and think back to his old friends, the dead and the living. He swore to avenge the dead and swore to protect the living.

" Look out Zerg, The Ultimate Wrecking Crew is Back." then he went out of his room.

-----------

Uilel IV Base 87.

" GIVE THEM HELL BOYS !! " A gruff looking Marine shouted to his troops as he blasted a Zergling away with his C-14 'Impaler' Gauss Rifle.

" SIR YES SIR !! " his squad echoed through the Communicator in their CMC-400 suits. They ran towards the battlefield and engaged the swarm of Zerglings and the horde of Hydralisks coming their way.

" Don't let them get near the Tanks !! " shouted a Sergeant and they nodded together as they pumped heated and spiked lead in the carapace of the Zerg.

Flames from the Firebats burned the Zerglings that came near the marines and melted the hard hide of the Hyrdalisks but they kept coming even though the Vulture Riders kept throwing Grenades at them. Suddenly more screams cried out through the Com Set in their suits, as four large Ultralisks came charging towards the small squad of Marines and Firebats. The Siege Tanks was trying to fend off the huge ugly Zergs that resembled elephants but they came crashing and slashing with their mandibles and destroyed a Siege Tank. The other two was unable to fire since the Ultras where too close to fire with Siege Mode.

The marines fought hard as they used Stimpacks and fired their guns at the hard hides of the Ultralisk but the Sergeant knew that it would take more than that to kill a full grown Ultralisk let alone four. Then he heard another bone chilling sound and his men stared at the skies.

" Son of a BITCH !! Mutas !! Get 'em lads !! " Shouted a Marine until a Glave Wurm hit him dead in the chest and he fell lifeless on the ground. The Marines screamed in rage for their friend and for their lives as they fought bravely with gusto. The Mutalisks looked like giant flying scorpions...only more deadly as they spat out their Glave Wurms at the helpless Siege Tanks and Vultures.

The Firebats fought hard to get the Zerglings and Hydras as far away as possible from the Marines as they knew that only the Marines are able to defeat these flying demons. It seems that the battle was gonna be over when two Overlords appeared with more Zerglings. One Firebat sacrificed himself as he charged towards the Hydras and released his Napalm tank and became a flaming ball of fire. Many Zergs died but more kept coming as the Overlord released its transport.

" Mike !! NOOOO " the enraged Marine charged once more when a hand held him back. He turned to the face of his Sergeant and bowed in shame.

" Don't worry, we'll get them for that." said the Sergeant and they continued to fire at the Mutalisk.

Suddenly four missiles hit a Mutalisk and it burst into flames. They turned towards the missiles and cheered as Ten Terran UED Wraiths came firing away their AA Missiles at the Mutas and their laser Canons at ground based Zergs such as those Ultralisks. The Overlords were trying to get away but another volley of missiles made short work of them.

" I'm going all out on you poor bastards !! " yelled a Wraith Pilot and the last Mutalisk was history. The Wraiths finished the job and soon the last Zergling could be seen running away but a blast from a Siege Tank ended its retreat.

" Who's in that Wraith? " asked the Sergeant gratefully.

The reply sounded young and calm with a tint of mischief in his voice, " Ace pilot Peter 'Air Wolf' Courtney at your service Sarge. "

" Glad you're here son. "

" We got your distress signal for air support but my squad met up with a blockade of Scourges. Luckily our Valkyries engaged them for us and bought us some time. Now if you would kindly excuse us, my boys and me must go back and aid them before it's too late. "

The Sergeant nodded and the ten Wraiths went back towards the blockade.

In Peter's cockpit was a small picture frame of him and some old friends. The picture as taken a few years ago but it's still in Top shape. Next to it was another one of him and a young red headed female pilot.

_# Hang in there Ranko, I'm comin' for ya. #_

-------------

Back at the blockade.....

Ace Pilot Tendo 'Wild Child' Ranko was fighting off the Scourges and some Mutalisks in her Valkyrie. She fired off her HALO missiles and watch the small Kamikaze fighters go bye bye. Then she evaded two more scourges and let her wingman finish the job.

" Wild Child to Bumble Bee, get away from those Mutas. We can't take them on just by ourselves. We must wait for Wolf's team before...Ahh forget it. " She cursed as Bumble Bee goes up in flames.

" EAT THIS YOU FUCKERS!! " screamed a pilot as she fired volley after volley of missiles at the incoming scourges and sometimes scored a few hits on the Mutas.

Ranko cursed again as she took three more hits on her ship. Luckily for her that Valkyries are tougher than the Mutalisks but they are much slower than them. Her thoughts were halted when a new life form could be seen on her HUD, (Heads up Display) and she slammed her fist on her fighter's console. This was not good....there were seven Valkyries against a dozen or more Scourges, four Mutalisks and a new batch of six Devourers.

----------

At the Zerg base of Uilel IV

Special Ops Agent Daniel 'Black Saint' de los Santos crawled slowly towards the Zerg base. He activated his cloaking System with his Psychic powers to avoid detection and clicked his C-10 canister rifle. He was near the Zerg Lair...he could almost feel it being aware of his presence but Daniel was known to have almost full control over his powers even with the Implant in his brain. The doctor's wonder what would happen if he were able to remove these limiters....

Daniel was only 1200 meters away from his target. He was now on top of a cliff, a perfect place to plant a Nuke on that blasted base. Now the only thing he needed is to see the faces of those fucking Hydras...wait!! Where are they ? He could see occasional Zerglings and Drones moving around but something was wrong...Why aren't those Overlords floating around? A Zerg base this big must've at least have ten or more Overlords flying around...what the fuck was happening here? Sure there was three of them near the mining field and the entrance but that doesn't mean anything.

Daniel started to reconsider his position. Although he was confident with his abilities as a fully trained Elite Ghost, he knew from experience to never ever underestimate the enemy and to always look in all directions before making a move. This tip had helped him in all his 29 missions and also earned him the title of Champion of Chess and Shogi.

He closed his eyes and focused his Psychic senses outwards. He sensed the various buildings around him and smirked as he detected a dozen Hydras burrowed underground near the Hatchery and the 30 Zerglings around the Spore Colony. Now all he needed is to find out where all those Overlords are. Suddenly, he noticed an e-mail was sent to him from base.

He opened the mail and snorted. So that's why there were no Overlords around. Most of the air units were sent to battle upfront. The base had ordered the Nuke to launch ASAP. Daniel sighed inwardly and proceeded on his journey. Another 200 meters and he would get in range of the Lair, then it's bye bye Zerg base.

------------

Ranko watched helplessly as two more of her squad fell down from the attacks of the dreaded Devourers. She was relieved when a shout of someone familiar echoed through her speakers " I'm going all out on you poor bastards !! " Peter arrived with his team of Wolves and fired his missiles against the Mutas and then they vanished into nothing. He had activated his cloaking system and was blasting away with the Scourges and the last of the Mutalisks.

" Wolf Team Spread out, Wild team I need at least one Valkyrie behind two Wraiths. " commanded Peter from his Com System.

" Aye Aye Sir." and so falls the horde of Zerg flyers from the deadly combined forces of Wolf team and Wild team.

The Devourers were deadly but they were useless without the Overlords helping them since Ranko and her team had killed most of them. The Mutalisks were confused when they saw their brethren being blasted away by thin air.

" And when you see the red horned one tell him I sent you, get a special treatment that way, fuckers." said Peter as the last Devourer went up in flames.

" Peter you baka, what the fuck happened? You all should've been here a long time ago. I've lost three Vals because of that. " Shouted Ranko.

" Sorry, they had Ultras and Mutas there. Plus a horde of Hydras spitting Acid at us doesn't help much."

" Well, just don't be late the next time."

" Hey, as long as I'm here, you don't have to worry a thing over that pretty little head of yours."

Ranko was quiet the whole journey back to HQ.

" Um...Ranko ? Did I say something wrong again ? "

----------

Daniel was bored, Nuking was both exciting and boring...and it was damn boring when you knew that there wouldn't be anyone there to detect you. He kneeled down in a small batch of bushes to hide himself and aimed his laser sight at the center of the Lair where red fluids of creep cloud be seen flowing inside it's veins. That way it would be harder for them to detect his target and he could be undetected. It was only a matter of time when the nearest Overlord moved away from his position. Daniel started his countdown...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...then he pressed his trigger.

A female robotic voice transmitted the famous speech of " Nuclear Launch Detected." and every Marine fought with new spirit as they wait the fall of the Zerg Lair.

# Well, here's the boring part..The waiting. #

----------------

Planet Grisson IV Base 93.

" Sir, we've received info on the new Zerg location. "

" Well ? "

" It's not far from this one Sir, I'll send in the coordination," replied the Ghost.

" Good, you have permission to Nuke it. "

" Sir, it's heavily guarded and I can't go in undetected. I need a diversion at least. "

" Alright. I'll send in a Platoon of two Firebats, and two Marine Squads. ",

" Thank you sir. Max out."

" You'll get what you deserve you Zerg Scum..." muttered the Colonel as he look out from his Command center. The Zerg had attacked his base and he was lucky those new batch of Medics arrived yesterday. He pressed a comlink and sent his orders to the Platoon Lieutenant.

" Lieutenant Jonathan. You have your orders now get to it, I want that Zerg base down before tomorrow or we'll all die when it reaches its last evolution to a Hive. "

" Sir, I'm on it Sir. "

" Good Luck Lieutenant, over and out."

" Luck has nothing to do with it sir."

The Platoon arrived on the requested destination and found the Ghost waiting for them. Max de-cloaked to save energy and smiled at his former Lieutenant.

" Good to see you again sir."

" Well look at this, the Kid became a Ghost, who would've known. " said one of the marines.

" Hey it's the Kid !! I thought youse was dead. " Said one of the Marines.

Max was glad seeing his old squad in front of him and greeted them. Then he said in a serious tone " Love to chat guys but this is serious business here. I need you guys to make a quickie at that base over the horizon so I can Nuke them. Think you're up to the challenge ? "

Lieutenant Jonathan smiled " Heh, what makes you think we can't? You were once a Marine remember? " Max blushed and nodded.

" Sir, many will die in this, why didn't the Colonel send in the Tanks? " ask Max.

The Lieutenant lowered his head at that. A Staff Sergeant spoke up for him " Max, after you went on your scouting, the base was attacked by a horde of Zerglings, Hydras and more than twenty Ultras. Plus they have these new Zerg that looks like mobile Sunken Colonies, we call them Lurkers and it made short work of our tanks. We can't fire at them when they burrowed and the Mutas came firing at us with those damn Guardians from BEHIND. We lost a lot of Marines, but fortunately the medics helped us a bunch. "

Max was quiet for a few seconds.

" It was hell Max. You were not informed because the Colonel didn't want to miss out the detection of the Zerg base. He wanted to find it and destroy it before it turns into a Hive." said the Lieutenant.

" What about Taro's team ? " asked Max.

" He was sent on another mission to find new resources on a new undiscovered planet with Saffron's group. "

" So...that means..."

" Yeah, Kuonji's there."

" Good. "

" Huh ? "

" That means she wasn't here when they attack started right ? "

" Yeah, well..."

" I'm sorry, I..I was just worried....I.." Max was ashamed that he had blurted that out.

" Hey, no sweat it man. We know about you and 'Chef' " said another Marine.

The Lieutenant shook his head at the embarrassed Ghost. Max was only 16 when he joined the Marine Corps and was enlisted in his Platoon at 18 before they found out about his Psychic ability. It seems that he could read minds but he kept saying that it was just luck. It was unnoticed until an Agent disguised as a Marine made an ESP test on Max and dragged him away to under go Ghost training under a rumored Psycho trainer named Genma Saotome and get those Ocular Implants. He heard it was painful but Max hid it real well.... not that he could see anything with Max's facemask covering his facial features.

" Alright, enough chatting. Let's get down to our plan," said a Staff Sergeant.

The plan was simple enough, they charge while Max cloaked and get in range to do a Nuke. Then pull out after the initial launch. A Drop ship should be arriving for an hour waiting for them.

--------------

The Nuke was beautiful as it hit home. Daniel smirked evilly at the awesome blood rain. He ignored the flesh chunks on his suit as the Zerg base was almost destroyed as the Sunken Colonies and the barely alive Lair started to twitch around moving it's 'tongue' and soak up the nutrients to heal itself.

"Not today Zerg scum. Launching second Nuke Permission granted. " Then the second warning of a Nuke launch was detected and he waited for another 5 minutes for the missile to arrive.

--------------

The Marines attacked bravely as the Sunken colony detected their presence and alerted the main Zerg troops. Max was able to sneak pass them with his cloak and with the Colony busy with the Marines and Firebats as he continued towards the hill opposite of the creep.

He winced as he heard the yells of his former Marine buddies and mentally slapped himself. He was a Ghost now, he was supposed to be an emotionless killing machine. He wasn't going to cry over this... he turned off the official station from his Com link and started his journey on the jelly like substance called creep.

Lieutenant Jonathan gave command to his Platoon as his four Staff Sergeants attacked the Colonies and the Zergling Horde. It was then that the ground exploded and revealed the 12 feet tall Hydralisks. Demons from Hell, more tougher than a Zergling and with it's spiked acids that could eat through any known metal, this was gonna be a hard battle.

Firebats blew their flamethrowers and gave the Zerglings a full dose of Napalm and screamed their battle cry "LET'S BURN!!" while Marine with stimpacks made mince meat out of the incoming Zerglings.

" We need Backup !! " shouted one of the Marines and the last squad went to their rescue. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at a large moving object from the back lines. "Damn, Ultras. Hurry up Max. "

Max was currently 500 meters away from his 'Snipe Spot' and he slowly walked pass the few Zerglings that rushed to the fight scene. He fired his C-10 at the confused Zerglings as he sees them die one by one. After that he quickly dashed away when he saw an Overlord moving near him.

_# Damn, never forget lesson number 12 : Never fire at Zerglings IN THEIR BASE !! #_

As he scolded himself he noticed that there are these strange new Zerg that looked like some giant crabs walking around the Lair. _# These must be those Lurkers...#_ Then he noticed something out of his corner, a Hydralisk started to throw up a white substance and envelopes itself like an egg.

_# What ? Hydras can evolve again ? It must be something new like those Lurker thingies...Wait, maybe they ARE changing to the Lurkers !! I must stop this from happening. #_ Max spotted a Hydralisk Den and went near its corner to plant a HE bomb. He strapped all the grenades he could find and stuck it all there. After that he went on his way.

Little did Max know that his platoon was down from 40 Marines and Firebats to only 18 Marines and 4 Firebats. The Ultralisk was tearing them apart and the Lieutenant was calling for the Drop ship but with the Overlords here he couldn't do anything since it blocked their signals.

" Fuck it !! Forget The Drop, It's a Good day to die boys and always remember this... Marines die. That's what we're here for. But The Marine Corps lives forever. And that means you live forever. So LET'S GIVE THEM A TASTE OF OLD MARY JANE ROTTENCROTCH BOYS !! " The Marines cheered, none of them were gonna back out on this. Suddenly they noticed that the Overlords were getting back.

"Shit !! They're gonna spot Max !! You three, get them Overlords, Adam, you cover them with Hatch and Jackson." the Six Marines attacked the retreating Overlords and was welcomed by three Burrowed Hydralisks waiting for them. It came out scaring Hatch that he fell on his backside but he was soon on his feet putting the overgrown lizards down to Hell.

Max stared at the sight in front of him and smiled. The Lair...it was starting to be aware of him. As a Ghost, he was able to sense the feelings of other creatures and it pleasures him to feel fear emitting from the Lair. He squatted and made his aim at the Lair.

" Nuclear Launch Detected. "

The Marines cheered as they heard this and made their effort to blast away as much Overlords as possible. Suddenly they got a signal saying that the Drop ship and more reinforcements will be on their way. Adam screamed as a Lurker's Spike punctured his lungs and it went through him easily. Hatch watched in terror was a Sunken Colony Spike stabbed his leg, he was too near it and paid the price. A second spike stabbed his abdomen and he threw his last remaining Frag grenade at the incoming Zerglings.

" Come on...just two more minutes...hang in there guys," muttered Max as he waited impatiently for his Nuke to appear on his detector.

The Marines was down to 8 and there was only 2 Firebats alive. Lieutenant Jonathan had a wounded left arm and was suffering from the Hydra poison but he kept on firing his rounds at the Hydras. Many of his men had fallen and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. Hydra poison was known to be lethal even if it just nicked your skin.

" Here it comes boys !! " the Staff Sergeant shouted over the comlink as he spotted the three Drop ships landing two Goliaths and some Marines. They were gonna get out of here alive after all. Then a spike from a Hydra made a hole in his heart.

" NOOOO !! Hank !! ARRGGHH !! Blast you Zerg Scum !! " The Lieutenant took out his last grenade and hurled it at the Hydra who killed his friend and pumped its head with heated lead.

" Lieutenant !! I'm coming out !! The Nuke'll be here in one minute !! " Said Max as he ran as fast as he could. He passed the Hydralisk Den and activated his bombs. It went off in flames as the Hydralisk and the Un-developed Lurkers were killed. He ran pass five Zerglings until suddenly he felt all eyes on him.

" Oh..shit. My energies are spent," cursed Max as he ran full speed towards the Drop ship. Three Marines closed in and killed the Zerglings behind him and waited for him to get sucked up the drop ship. He saw Lieutenant Jonathan lying there almost dead with a Medic beside him. He stood there on guard for his former commander and fired his C-10 at any incoming Zerglings.

" Go..Max...Go back. Leave us...the 7th platoon dies today...."

The Medic tried to heal him as fast as she could but a spike took her out from her duty. Max made mince meat out of the Hydra with the help of the other Marines but as he turned to Jonathan he nearly screamed in rage as he saw two giant holes in the Lieutenant's chest.

" BLAST YOU ZERG !!!! "

The other Marines picked him up and dragged him towards the Drop ship as the Nuclear hit the Zerg Base.

--------------

The Second Nuclear Strike cleared the whole place as planned and Daniel went back to base with his personal Vulture hover bike.

" Mission Accomplished HQ. "

" Congratulations Black Saint. That's a record of 30 missions you have here."

" Heh, anyone ELSE called for an exterminator? "

" As a matter of fact, there is. We'll give you the details when you return Sir. "

" Good. "

Back at base, Daniel took out his PDA and scanned the mission documents and nodded his head at the clerk " Mission Accepted." then he started to pack his gear and head out to the waiting drop ship. Once outside he look up at the black sky above him and sighed. Daniel cracked a rare smile since he was positioned here " We are born naked, wet and hungry, and get slapped on our ass. Then things get worse. "

---------------

Max was staring in awe at the Nuke blast. He cried inwardly at the lost of all his friends. All his buddies and commanding officer died today accept the five Marines and they were also badly wounded if not for the endless effort and rescue attempt from the Medics they too were goners.

As he arrived at HQ. He received an order from the Colonel and waited for him in the meeting room.

" So, Max...I heard about the Nuke. Congratulations." said the Colonel.

Max glared at him " Why did you sent so little of them ? Why didn't you send some heavy arms like a Goliath ? WHY !? "

The Colonel sighed, " Do you think I wanted that to happen? I have to decide the lives of over 1,500 people including technicians and other personnel. You think I wanted my boys to die out there ? "

Max was quiet....he knew the Colonel was right. " Sir I'm sorry sir...I was stressed out I guess."

The Colonel smirked " Heh, since when can a Ghost get Stressed Out ? I thought you guys can take out Ten Zerglings on your own...and I've read your reports. Trained by Genma Saotome himself ? Heh, I always thought that you were at least the same level as his son Ranma.

Max winced at the mention of Genma and Ranma.

Then he continued, " Anyway, I think you need to hear this. After you went to your scouting mission, we received an order from General Dugalle that we need someone at an unknown planet. Our Minerals and Gases are running low and we need to get that planet before Zerg do so we're sending over 50,000 military personnel there to make a base. Then build a stable hold there and await the main fleet. The General will be there too so hope that you clean out any Zerg that dare come in your way. Here's more detail on the mission. Dismissed." then he left the room.

Max stared at the documents on the table and opened it when he was alone in his bunker.

It was a simple enough mission. Just make sure the base was fortified and strong enough for the incoming main fleet and clear out any hostile forces.

He took out the names that listed the people that are going to be there with him and soon a smile crept up on his face. It's gonna be a fun reunion.

"It's a huge shit sandwich and we're all gonna have to take a bite."

--------------

Back at Uilel IV...

"Senior Airman Peter 'Air Wolf' Courtney, you are ordered to aid the scouting fleet at Planet Chouser IV for the remainder of your time there until the main fleet arrives do you Copy ? "

" Aye Aye command...um..is my squad coming ? "

" You can take any squad you like as long you made that Planet Zerg Free. Over and Out. "

" So...is the date canceled ? " asked Peter hoping that the answer would be yes.

"......" silence meet his face.

" I take that as a Yes. "

" In your dreams you Wolf. " replied Ranko but in her mind it was a yes.

TBC...

----------

( A/C: Heh, that's chapter two of my fic. Check it out and drop a review. )


	3. Living In the Past

**New World, New Age, New War.....**

**Chapter 2 : Living in the Past.**

Presented to you by Max Knight.

Disclaimer : Every Character, Scene, lines are not mine if you find them familiar. The rest are all the shared ideas of Daniel de los Santos and Wolfen Man Unleashed.

Author's Note : Be warned that this will be a crossover with Ranma 1/2, Alien Vs Predator Starcraft and SI. Much foul language will be seen and there will be blood and gore here. Heh, I never read a Starcraft fic without any blood....yet.

"Speech"

_#Thoughts#_

'Telepathy'

-------------------

Back in the Drop ship 'The Hurl'....

Max checked his gear all over again and make sure he packed ALL his belongings since the mission said that he would be on the planet for a VERY long time. As the ship made an announcement that it was safe to move freely he made an attempt to take out a novel he hasn't had a chance to finish since he arrived at Base 93. He smiled as he remembered his old friends he was going to meet up again at the new base. Heck, if he was lucky they might make a space colony there. He took out an old picture of his old marine squad and a small trickle or tear went down his cheek. Those marines were his family after his died on Earth.

--------------------

# Flash Back #

( From now on, it will be in Max's POV. )

Day 1 of boot camp.

I was taken to the Marine Corps since Dad died and Mom needed the money to feed my little brothers and sisters. At first I was supposed to be in the Junior Cadets but the Marines paid more so with a little help from a relative, I was able to get in as a 16 year old but I was actually 15.

We were given some basic studs like tooth brush, tooth paste, some clothes and pants then two sets of UED Uniforms with a cap. Then we were shaven by the barber until we were as bald as we can be. I noticed a man looking longingly at his blonde hair and he actually took a handful of them and kept it in his pocket. Weird. Me? I was lucky that I had a free hair cut.

Then we were lined up in front of what I assume was going to be my bed for the next eight weeks. We introduced ourselves until we heard a call that an Officer was here. I didn't know what it was but I did what everyone did, shut up and look mean.

After that we heard some footsteps and someone shouted a command.... then all hell broke loose as our Commander step in our once quiet hall...

A gruff and tough looking man in his early forties walked in and introduced himself. I remembered what he said the whole time since I paid absolute attention to his words as those was my only choice. All eyes were on him as he walked along the rows of men with a blank look on their faces. Suddenly his voice echoed through our ears....

" I am Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, your Senior Drill Instructor. From now on, you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be 'Sir!' Do you maggots understand that? "

Everyone had no choice but to yell in unison a rather lousy " Sir , yes Sir. "

"Bullshit! I can't hear you. Sound off like you got a pair." the Drill Instructor yelled.

" Sir, yes Sir !"

I tried to yell as hard as I can until I can't even hear my own thoughts.

The Sergeant didn't even bat an eyelid at the loud sound by over 40 men and kept talking like we weren't there.

" If you ladies leave my island, if you survive recruit training ... you will be a weapon, you will be a minister of death, praying for war. But until that day you are pukes! You're the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even human fucking beings! "

Boy was that harsh.

The man continued, " You are nothing but unorganized grabasstic pieces of amphibian shit! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! There is no racial bigotry here! I do not look down on niggers, kikes, wops or greasers. Here you are all equally worthless! And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in my beloved Corps! Do you maggots understand that? "

I was starting to wonder where did he get all these words. I didn't understand some of them but all I could do was answer a loud " Sir, yes Sir."

" Bullshit I can't hear you! "

What ?? That was once of my loudest !! Oh well... " SIR YES SIR !!"

Suddenly he stopped in front of a black recruit and yelled at his face " What's your name, scumbag ? "

The guy answered loudly in his face " Sir Private Brown, Sir ! "

" Bullshit! From now on you're Private Snowball! Do you like that name? " asked Hartman.

" Sir, Yes Sir !!" answered Private Snowball....boy I was trying hard to hold in my laughter....until when I heard something even more funnier. The guy beside me made a very weird voice and whispered to his friend " Is that you John Wayne ?" then his friend replied "Is this me ?" at that I almost busted out my lungs but seeing the Sergeant charging at us asking who the hell did it forced me to shut up.

" Who said that ? Who the fuck said that? Who's the slimy little communist shit twinkle-toed cocksucker down here, who just signed his own death warrant? Nobody, huh?! The fairy fucking godmother said it! Out-fucking-standing! I will P.T. you all until you fucking die! I'll P.T. you until your assholes are sucking buttermilk. "

He grabbed a guy's shirt and yelled in his face. The guy was the one that made the reply...poor dude.

" Was it you, you scroungy little fuck, huh?! "

" Sir, no, sir!"

" You little piece of shit! You look like a fucking Zerg! I'll bet it was you ! "

Then the original guy that said it replied bravely " Sir, I said it, Sir." Well I gotta admire his guts though.

The Sergeant dropped the first guy and went up to the victim in a blink of an eye.

" Well ...no shit. What have we got here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker? I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister. " Then he punched Joker in his guts until he sagged over on is knees but he stood right up even though I know it hurts like hell. I started to realize something, if that's how the Sarge shows he likes someone...I really hate to see what he'll do if he hates someone.

" You little scumbag! I've got your name! I've got your ass! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the numbers. I will teach you. Now get up! Get on your feet! You had best unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck! "

Joker replied even though pain was written all over his face " Sir, yes Sir !"

" Private Joker, why did you join my beloved Corps? " asked Hartman.

" Sir to kill Zerg, Sir. "

" So you're a killer huh ? "

" Sir, Yes Sir. "

" Well let me see your War Face. "

Joker was really confused and the only thing that made out from his mouth was a small " Sir ? "

" You've got a war face?" Hartman made a terrifying face and yelled " Aaaaaaaagh! That's a war face. Now let me see your war face! "

" Arrrgghh !! "

" Bullshit! You didn't convince me! Let me see your real war face! "

" ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !! "

" You didn't scare me! Work on it! " Then Hartman walked away.

" Sir, Yes Sir. " Joker really had the wind knocked out of him from the way he was gasping for air.

Hartman went to the guy beside Joker and yelled again.

" What's your excuse? "

The guy was scared shitless from the way his eyes moved around his sockets " Sir, excuse for what sir ? "

" I'm asking the fucking questions here, Private. Do you understand?! "

" Sir, yes Sir. "

" Well thank you very much! Can I be in charge for a while? "

" Sir, yes sir ! "

" Are you shook up? Are you nervous? " Geez must he ask that ?

" Sir, I am, Sir. "

" Do I make you nervous? "

The guy was shaking from the loud voice and the glare from Hartman that all he could say was " Sir..."

" Sir, what? Were you about to call me an asshole?! "

The guy immediately looks up " Sir, no Sir ! " Yup...he's scared as hell.

" How tall are you, Private? "

" Sir, five foot nine, sir! "

" Five foot nine? I didn't know they stacked shit that high! You trying to squeeze an inch in on me somewhere, huh? "

" Sir, no, Sir."

" Bullshit! It looks to me like the best part of you ran down the crack of your mama's ass and ended up as a brown stain on the mattress! I think you've been cheated! "

I was again amazed by the vocabulary the Sergeant used. Where the hell did he get all those insults ? More surprisingly, why and how in the world did I even remember this stuff ?

The Sergeant continued his questions at the poor shaking guy.

" Where in hell are you from anyway, Private? "

" Sir, Texas, sir! "

" Holy dogshit! Texas! Only steers and queers come from Texas, Private Cowboy! And you don't look much like a steer to me, so that kind of narrows it down! Do you suck dicks!? "

That was something I don't want to know.

" Sir, no Sir. " phew...for a moment there I was thanking the Sergeant for asking that.

" Are you a peter-puffer? " Now that was new.

" Sir, no Sir. "

" I'll bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck a person in the ass and not even have the goddamn common courtesy to give him a reach-around! I'll be watching you!"

Then the Sergeant walked away much to the pleasure and relief of Cowboy. Sergeant HARTMAN walks down the line to another

recruit, a tall, overweight boy.

" Did your parents have any children that lived? " asked the rude and loud man.

" Sir, yes, sir! " replied the overweight recruit.

" I'll bet they regret that! You're so ugly you could be a modern art masterpiece! What's your name, fat boy? "

" Sir, Leonard Lawrence, sir! "

" Lawrence? Lawrence, what, of Arabia? "

" Sir, no, sir! "

" That name sounds like royalty! Are you royalty? "

" Sir, no, sir! "

" Do you suck dicks? " at that moment I was really starting to re-think of joining this platoon. Why is he always asking these things ?

" Sir, no, sir! "

" Bullshit! I'll bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose! "

" Sir, no, sir! "

" I don't like the name Lawrence! Only faggots and sailors are called Lawrence! From now on you're Gomer Pyle! "

" Sir, yes, sir! "

Now here's what makes me wonder for a whole day. Pyle had this very strange smile on his face...that goes un-noticed by the Sarge. Which earned him another greeting from the man.

" Do you think I'm cute, Private Pyle? Do you think I'm funny? "

" Sir, no, sir!"

" Then wipe that disgusting grin off your face!"

" Sir, yes, sir! "

Pyle still had his grin on.

" Well, any fucking time, sweetheart! "

" Sir, I'm trying, sir. "

" Private Pyle, I'm gonna give you three seconds--exactly three fucking seconds--to wipe that stupid-looking grin off your face, or I will gouge out your eyeballs and skull-fuck you! One! Two! Three!"

Thought fat boy pursed his lips, he continues to smile involuntarily.

" Sir, I can't help it, sir! " Great answer man...

" Bullshit! Get on your knees, scumbag! "

Pyle did the only thing reasonable, he gets down on his knees.

" Now choke yourself! "

Pyle placed his hands around his throat as if to choke himself.

" Goddamn it, with my hand, numb nuts!! "

Pyle reaches for Hartman's hand but the Sarge jerks it away.

" Don't pull my fucking hand over there! I said choke yourself! Now lean forward and choke yourself! "

Pyle leans forward so that his neck rests in Hartman's open hand and the guy started to choke the life out of the poor recruit. Pyle gags and starts to turn red in the face until the Sarge asked him again "Are you through grinning? "

Pyle was barely able to speak under the circumstances but he managed to...his life depends on it.

" Sir, yes, sir! "

" Bullshit! I can't hear you! "

Pyle used all his strength that God gave him that day to answer the three words that saved him from dying under Hartman's hands " Sir, yes, sir! "

" Bullshit! I still can't hear you! Sound off like you got a pair! "

That at time I swear I could see the whites of Pyle's eyes but miraculously he replied the man who was about to take his life " Sir, yes, sir! "

" That's enough! Get on your feet! " Then the Sarge releases Pyle's throat and the man got on his feet while breathing heavily.

" Private Pyle, you had Best Square your ass away and start shitting me Tiffany cuff links... or I will definitely fuck you up! "

" Sir, yes, sir! "

------------------

Day two...

The U.E.D Marine Training camp. An eight-week college for the phony tough, and the crazy brave. We woke up at four in the morning and started our morning jogs after a fast bathroom break of two minutes and ate a very small portion for breakfast of a slice of bread with butter and some very bitter coffee.

As we jog along the track, Sergeant Hartman started to make those commands like ' Left, Right, Left, Right ' and as the nice and obeying troop, we did all the stuff he said. Then he started to shout these strange rhymes that still puzzled me until.....well just listen on.

" Mama and Papa laying in bed. "

On instinct, we repeated " Mama and Papa Laying in Bed. "

" Mama rolled over, this is what she said..."

" Mama rolled over, this is what she said..."

" Ah, gimme some... " At that my eyes widened.

" Ah, gimme some... "

And Hartman said it again. " Ah, gimme some..."

And we repeated " Ah, gimme some..."

" P.T...." then I nearly fell over.

" P.T...." but the glare of Hartman stopped me from doing so.

" Good for you! "

" Good for you! "

" And good for me! "

" And good for me! "

" Mmm, good."

" Mmm, good."

" Up in the morning to the rising sun."

" Up in the morning to the rising sun."

" Gotta run all day till the runnin done! "

And we did just that. Then it's the obstacle course....

" Arcturus Mengsk is a son-of-a-bitch! "

" Arcturus Mengsk is a son-of-a-bitch! "

" Got blueballs, crabs and the seven-year-itch! "

" Got blueballs, crabs and the seven-year-itch! "

"I don't want a teenage queen."

"I don't want a teenage queen."

" I just want my C-14. "

" I just want my C-14. "

--------------------

That night Hartman gave us our own C-14 'Impaler' rifle. It was heavy but I was able to carry it. We placed it beside us and stood still waiting for the speech the Sarge gave.

" Tonight ... you pukes will sleep with your rifles! You will give your rifle a girl's name! Because this is the only pussy you people are going to get! Your days of finger-banging old Mary Jane Rottencrotch through her pretty pink panties are over! You're married to this piece, this weapon of iron and wood! And you will be faithful! Port ... hut! Prepare to mount! Mount! "

We mounted, luckily I was placed under the lower bunk. We lied on our backs with our rifles held two feet on our chest

Then the Sarge continued " PRAY !! "

We prayed. It was the weirdest prayer we were taught by the Sarge. It kind of goes like this :

" This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it, as I must master my life. Without me my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will. Before God I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it .. . until there is no enemy...but peace. Amen. "

" Order ....Hut! "

We snapped our guns beside us and the lights were off.

" Good night ladies. "

" Good night Sir. "

The rest of the days were those exercises like knife throwing and doing laps around the whole barrack. Then there's the obstacle course of hell. We only had a half hour break and we used it to clean our stuff. Then there was the stick fight in front of the field where everyone was called to fight each other with Pugil Sticks.

At Day 20 I was starting to see the effects of these training on a certain recruit. Private Pyle. The guy was a klutz unlike anything I've ever seen.

There was the time when we have to climb the tar pit course and Pyle ...well Pyle was kind of hopeless as he fell in the pit of unknown substance. I was told it was mud but the smell of it told me otherwise.

" Quickly! Get your fat ass over there, Private Pyle! Oh, that's right, Private Pyle ... don't make any fucking effort to get to the top of the fucking obstacle! If God wanted you up there He would have miracled your ass up there by now, wouldn't He? " Yelled Hartman.

" Sir, yes Sir. " and Pyle tried again but failed as he slips down.

" Get your fat ass up there, Pyle!

" Sir, yes, sir!" I watched him as he climbed the pole... and fell again.

" What the hell is the matter with you anyway? I'll bet you if there was some pussy up there on top of that obstacle you could get up there! Couldn't you?! " I winced at the tone and the facial expression on Hartman's face, it was an insane look that spreads fear into everyone.

" Sir, yes Sir. " Pyle fell heavily on the ground again.

" Your ass looks like about a hundred and fifty pounds of chewed bubble gum, Pyle. Do you know that? "

" Sir, yes, sir. "

Then there was the time when he had to do pull-ups on the steel poles....

It was my turn and I did my best I could muster that day and my arms were sore as I did my tenth pull.

" One for the Corps! Get up there! Pull! " Yelled the Sarge, his voice shook me off and I fell and I started to run ahead.

" I guess the Corps don't get theirs. Get up there, Pyle! "

Pyle leaps up and started to make a pull....but as usual he fell.

" Pull! Pull, Pyle, pull! One pull-up, Pyle! Come on, pull! You gotta be shitting me, Pyle! Get your ass up there! Do you mean to tell me that you cannot do one single pull-up? " Pyle fell again.

" You are a worthless piece of shit, Pyle!! Get out of my face! Get up there, Snowball! "

Then there was the 'Confidence Climb Day' where we had to climb over these high ladders and Hartman was sitting at the top yelling his insults at us. I went over it just in time to look at poor Pyle...

" Get up here, fat boy! Quickly! Move it up! Move it up, Pyle! Move it up! You climb obstacles like old people fuck. Do you know that, Private Pyle? Get up here! You're too slow! Move it, move it! Private Pyle, whatever you do, don't fall down! That would break my fucking heart! Quickly! "

Already two recruits finished their turn and Pyle was stuck at the top. He was terrified...well I can't blame him since I was just as scared as him but the look on the Sergeant's face changed my mind.....God I love my mind. I noticed that I could tune out feelings and sometimes even sounds. I never told anyone though; I didn't want others to think I was a freak or something. People might think I was mad.

" Up and over! Up and over! Well, what in the fuck are you waiting for, Private Pyle? Get up and over! Move it, move it, move it! Are you quitting on me? Well, are you! Then quit you slimy fucking walrus-looking piece of shit! Get the fuck off my obstacle! Get the fuck down off of my obstacle course! Now! "

And Pyle did what he was told as the Sarge yelled at him from the top.

" Move it! I'm gonna rip your balls off so you cannot contaminate the rest of the world! I will motivate you, Private Pyle, if it short-dicks every cannibal on the Congo!"

Oh....no one could forget Road Day...

We were forced to take this long long looong jog around the trail for five hours straight and Pyle was lagging behind. Lucky for him Joker was there and helped him. Unfortunately the Sarge was there to give him one of those speeches. I was able to hear every single one of them since I was very close to dropping myself...

" Pick'em up and set'em down, Pyle! Quickly! Move it up! Were you born a fat slimy scumbag, you piece of shit, Private Pyle? Or did you have to work on it? Move it up! Quickly! Hustle up! The fucking war will be over by the time we get out there, won't it, Private Pyle? "

Pyle gasped for breath again as he ran with the help of Joker.

" Move it ! " the Sarge gave Pyle a shove hat nearly knocked Joker and him down.

" Are you going to fucking die, Pyle? Are you going to die on me!! Do it now! Move it up! Hustle it up! Quickly, quickly, quickly! Do you feel dizzy? Do you feel faint? Jesus H. Christ, I think you've got a hard-on! "

All right enough of that. Well seems like After all those incidents Joker was made Squad leader and was in charge of making Pyle a better marine. How ? Don't ask me since I was trying not to get myself in trouble.

I was given the nickname 'Max' because the Sarge knew about my real age. I didn't know how but he allowed me to join his corps if I did my best and made my faults at a minimum. So I was given the nickname 'Max' since Victor made him sick and Knight seems to piss him off. I was also pressured to work hard and do the maximum amount of task given. That means that despite my small size I was given the same job as everyone else. Hartman was right, he was hard but fair....Fair my ass.

One day when the Sarge was inspecting our fingernails, yeah I know, primary school ? Nope. He spotted a small tiny detail on Private Pyle's trunk. His trunk wasn't locked. Here's what happened. Hartman stops and took out the lock and stood in front of Pyle.

" Jesus H. Christ! Private Pyle, why is your footlocker unlocked? "

" Sir, I don't know sir. "

" Private Pyle, if there is one thing in this world that I hate, it is an unlocked footlocker! You know that, don't you? "

" Sir, yes, sir. "

" If it wasn't for dickheads like you, there wouldn't be any thievery in this world, would there? "

" Sir, no, sir "

" Get down."

Pyle steps down from the locker and Hartman threw the content of Pyle's locker on the floor making a rather loud bang.

" Well, now .. . let's just see if there's anything missing!"

Suddenly the Sarge freezes and pick up a doughnut from the locker and held it in disgust with his fingertips at arm's length in front of Pyle.

" Holy Jesus! What is that? What is that, Private Pyle?!"

" Sir, a jelly Doughnut sir."

" A Jelly Doughnut ? "

" Sir, yes, sir!"

" How did it get here?"

" Sir, I took it from the mess hall, sir!"

" Is chow allowed in the barracks, Private Pyle?"

" Sir, no, sir!"

" Are you allowed to eat jelly doughnuts, Private Pyle?"

" Sir, no, sir! "

" And why not, Private Pyle? "

" Sir, because I'm too heavy, sir!"

" Because you are a disgusting fat boy, Private Pyle!"

" Sir, yes, sir!"

" Then why did you hide a jelly doughnut in your footlocker, Private Pyle?"

" Sir, because I was hungry, sir!"

" Because you were hungry?"

Hartman held the jelly doughnut and walks down the row of recruits still standing with their arms outstretched and said in a sarcastic but disappointed tone " Private Pyle has dishonored himself and dishonored the platoon! I have tried to help him, but I have failed! I have failed because you have not helped me! You people have not given Private Pyle the proper motivation! So, from now on, whenever Private Pyle fucks up, I will not punish him, I will punish all of you! And the way I see it, ladies, you owe me for one jelly doughnut! Now, get on your faces!"

Hartman turns back to Pyle and shoves the jelly doughnut into PYLE'S mouth " They're paying for it, you eat it!" the turns to us and gave out the order to do push ups. The platoon does push-ups and Pyle just ate the doughnut. It was then that every single thing Pyle did wrong, we were the ones that get punished. Many of the recruits hated him. I used to hate him until one night....

I remembered it as the guys took out a bar of soap and wrapped it with a towel. Then Cowboy gagged poor Pyle and everyone took turns hitting the guy. I pretended to sleep but the loud beatings and the cries of Pyle kept me up all night. I knew Pyle very well and he was a nice guy. But that night I couldn't lift a finger to stop them from beating the hell out of him. I felt disgusted at myself.

The next day Pyle was a changed man. He kept to himself and didn't greet anyone that he meets. He was like a freaking zombie that even I was scared to talk to him. His gaze was so ghostly that I would rather face Hartman's insults than take another look at Pyle's face.

Pyle started to talk to his Gun. That was when we knew he was losing it. Some of us wanted to apologize but the look on his face told us otherwise. He made Hartman proud but it also motivated us since he was one of the best shooters around the campsite.

Soon it was time to graduate and everyone was excited. I was placed on Base 12, not far from the Marine Corps with some of the other guys. It was rumored that some Zerg sightings were discovered there and we were back up for the main fleet. Joker was assigned to be on Basic Military Journalism and Hartman was pissed. Then it was Pyle's turn, he kind of zoned out until he got scolded again.

That night while Joker was on guard duty, he spotted Pyle in the toilet loading his Gun with live rounds of the standard 7.62 spiked Full Metal Jacket in his C-14. Joker stared wide-eyed when Pyle suddenly executes the Manual of Arms. Everyone woke up from the loud noise and started to check the toilet. Hartman woke up and ordered us to get back in bed while he checks the source of the noise.

What I heard next was a loud gun shot and then another one followed a few seconds later. That was the last I heard of Private Pyle and Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. I met up with the rest of the guys and paid our last respects to Hartman and Pyle. Then we were given full CMC suits with NBC shielding and shipped off to Base 12.

-------------

At base 12...

Everyone was excited as we got off the cramped Drop ship. We talked about what the girls would be like, and even how many Zergs we will kill. I just stared at the huge buildings around me and the Vulture Hover Bikes that were parked neatly near the hanger. I couldn't stop but admire the fighters on these fast and deadly bikes. Cowboy made a yodel as he saw something that caught his attention. It was a Siege Tank. He was like a kid in a store full of toys and he grinned at the magnificent artwork and the massive form of the Tanks. One shot and it would kill anything in range.

We made it to our bunkers and started to unpack. We report in the barracks and took orders from a man called Lieutenant Jonathan. He said that as long as we do what he says we were as good as alive from his 'Zerg Buster' pistol. We never gotten in any trouble for a whole week and it was time for our break. I was delighted to get away from guard duty in the Bunker way upfront and strolled in the canteen.

An aromatic smell caught my sensitive nose and leads me to a crowded stall. It said 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki' and the whole place was full of Marines and Firebats alike. I even saw Wraith pilots and some Vulture riders taking large bites of round pancakes.

I never had anything besides the stuff they had in the Marine bunks and I was already considered lucky to get my belly filled. I waited for a full hour for the crowd to dissolve and went to check out this new Pancake stall. I wonder why didn't I notice this before ?

As soon as I walked to the counter I was greeted by a cheerful voice " Welcome Sugah, what can I get you ? " at that I stared wide-eyed at the source of the angelic voice. It was a young girl about my age and she was smiling at me. She chuckled as my tummy rumbled and the red hue on my face.

" Well, I think I know what you'll like. Since it's my fault that you're THAT hungry, I'll give you this one free of charge. " said the girl and she poured some stuff on the grill and the familiar aroma filled my nose. After a few minutes, a steaming plate of the strange looking Pancake was in front of me. I simply took a bite and tears started filling my eyes. The girl looked horrified at me and started to ask about my health because I was choking.

" It....it's the BEST THING THAT I EVER TASTED !! " I shouted and gulfed the whole thing in an instant. She smiled and made another one for me. I ate it up in a few seconds and stopped eating. She asked what's wrong and I said that I haven't got paid yet. She laughed and said that it was on the house but I will have to help clean the plates though. I agreed and spent the whole time washing a mountain of dirty plates.

I asked about her and she said that she was a new addition for the UED. She said that she's a Firebat but made this stall up for some extra cash to send home for her father. I was ashamed when I heard that.

" Sorry miss Kuonji...."

" Nah, it's okay. You just finish up and we're even."

So started our new friendship. I would help her as much as I can I get all the Okonomiyaki I can. Once we where called for backup since the boys at Base 14 were under attack from the Zerg and were away. When I came back she grabbed my shirt and tossed me over the table for not informing her. That day onwards I would tell her all my missions as soon as I get the details and vice versa.

In battle, Ukyo showed her strength as a fierce Firebat and burned the Zerg away to hell. We were a great team as Marines and Firebats should be and any Zerg before never overwhelms us. That is until one day that Base 12 itself was under attack. The attack was so sudden that no one was ready and the Mutalisks destroyed all the Vulture Bikes before the pilots could get in. I ran out and nearly fainted as the Canteen blew up in flames in front of me. I felt the anger in side of me as my blood boiled and the image of Ukyo still in there made my mind up to kill every single Zerg present. I Stimpacked myself and rushed in the battlefield killing Zerg after Zerg as I cried. I didn't know what happened next but when I woke up I noticed a lone figure beside me. It was Ukyo covered in bandages and she was slumped on a chair beside me.

Then I heard what happened. The Mutalisks attacked but the people in the canteen already got the warning and escaped just in time for a Guardian to blow it sky high. They also said that as I charged in a green glow as around my Armor and then as I fired my rounds the Zerg around me ran as if Satan himself was there. I was puzzled but filled with relief. The medics said I was in a coma for three days and Ukyo came to check up on me every day. I was so filled with emotion that I cried and swore to protect her with all my life from any harm. God have mercy on any living being that dared to hurt Ukyo.

When I was released from the Medic bay, I told her about my feelings but Ukyo just said that it was too soon and we could just be good friends. I asked her why and she said that she was actually on a mission from her father to find a man. You see, Ukyo's father engaged her to another man when she was six years old and now it was time to find the man. It was also rumored that the man was a Ghost. At that I started to hate every Ghost I met at Base 12 and swore to find the man that abandoned Ukyo. She never told me the name of that bastard but I dreamed every night to kick the man's ass, if I ever see him.

One time at break, the boys and I were playing some poker. I won most of the time and was grinning at the pile of money in front of me. I was about to collect my winnings until a hand slaps me from behind and shoved me down the floor.

I glared up at the unfamiliar face but Cowboy and Adam held me back. Snowball was about to punch the guy but suddenly he started to choke on his own. The stranger took out a steel tube and tried to stab me but Joker and Cowboy came to my rescue. They were swung away like flies and everyone stared wide-eyed at the display. I wanted to fight back but then a choking sensation started at my throat and I resisted the urge to vomit. The stranger's eyes narrowed and he took out some cards.

" What is behind this card ? " he asked in a rough voice.

" What the hell ? " I asked in a rusty voice. I was trying hard not to barf my last meal. The stranger appeared in front of me and stared me in my eyes. At that point I noticed that this guy had an Ocular Implant on his left eye. That meant only one thing....a Ghost.

My mind went blank as I stared at the card.

" What Is Behind This Card !! " he yelled.

The whole place was quiet besides the choking sound of Joker, Cowboy and Snowball.

I gulped and answered the first thing that came in my mind " A C-14 'Impaler' Gauss Rifle..."

The he switched to another one.

" A Hydralisk..."

And another...

" A Zealot..."

Finally the last card.

" A...a..." I was getting dizzy and finally I threw up from the pressure. The man took out a needle and stabbed my neck and I stared blankly at my friends and black out.

-----------------

The next thing I noticed was that my head hurts like hell....then it was my eyes...ok, make that my LEFT eye. Then I pass out again as a guy walked over me and poked a needle in my arm.

-----------------

The following day I was notified that I was a valid Psychic user and my family was arrested for not checking me in for ESP test. I punched the stranger in the face but he predicted my movements and slammed his knee up my stomach and then took me to a room. He threw me there and I stared at the bodies of my now dead family. I cried for the last that day....for the death of my family and for the fact that I had become the one thing I hated...a Ghost.

After that I was taken away and was introduced to a man named Genma Saotome. I heard that he was a Sergeant but that's all I cared to think since the sight of my Mom's corpse still lingered in my mind. I was moved away and now stayed with Genma and his son Ranma Saotome.

The two was in charge of training me as a Ghost in under six months because it was too late for me to take Ghost training and the Saotome's are known to train Elite ghosts...if they survived that is.

Genma didn't do anything but left me there to brood over my family's death. Ranma was only two years older than me but his eyes told a different story. One time he told me about his trainings and I gasped at the Zergling training. I asked about it and he said that he was inserted with some Zerg DNA before that and his cells were able to regenerate as fast as a Hydralisk. The only thing that kept Ranma from going 'Zerg' was the trainings and the absence of the Psychic Limiter Implants. He said he could control his other instinct with his powers and swore to teach me the way to use mine as well. He also said that I was the only person his dad gave full permission to teach.

" Does that mean I have to call you Sensei ? " I asked.

Ranma snorted " Nah, just call me Sempai when we train but just plain Ranma will do when we're alone."

" Okay...Ranma."

The Saotome's training was making Boot Camp seem like Disney Land. He made me wear weights around my ankles and on my wrists, then make me run laps around the whole compound that is almost half the size of the Marine Boot Camp. Oh...and don't forget his first time of teaching me how to toughen my body, by throwing me off the roof and wanting me to land not only safely but as quiet as possible. Then there was the hot water exercise, hot boiling water dripped from a pipe and I was told to use my Psychic powers to force my receptors to make lightning fast reflexes to prevent the hot water from burning my hands. Ranma was grinning all the way every time I failed until I dared him to do it himself and prove to me that it was actually possible to move at that speed. As far as I know, the human body only does that when we're in an emergency situation and won't operate by sheer will. To my eye's amazement, Ranma performed the task with ease and not a single drop of water was on his hands.

Then he taught me to make a high jump...without using my Psychic powers. He said that we must also train our bodies because we can't always rely on our powers in battle. The Overlords could detect us when we're cloaked and we need to escape the range of the Overlords.

I began to respect Ranma as times goes by and paid full attention to his words and advises until the day I was granted permission to officially 'Graduate' from Ranma's care and go through the Ghost Weaponry training by another trainer. I visited the official Ghost training Barracks and smiled at the young cadets there.

One time I saw a man testing his three students in a training field and he was actually reading a book while deflecting the attacks from the students.

" Fight Back Kakashi no Baka !! " yelled a blonde trainee and then he made a wide arch with his fist towards the Ghost. Suddenly Kakashi disappeared and appeared again behind the young trainee to give a hard kick to his backside. I laughed and the Ghost waved at me when he saw my Hostile Environmental Suit.

I was also under the same team with a man named Daniel de los Santos. He was given the nickname 'Black Saint' because of his powerful Psychic abilities and could go one on one with Ranma-sempai...until Ranma pulled off his kid gloves and slammed Daniel into the wall. We found out that all Ghosts must be given Psychic limiters and when I asked about myself Ranma said that whoever trained with him will be pardoned. What I didn't know was that he actually fooled Genma in saying that my powers were only beginning to form and I was under his control.

Daniel was a quiet guy at first glance but he could be talkative when he's in the mood. He was a great listener when it comes to it and would help me out as much as he could. He even saved my life a few times from the Zerg. He almost never passed out a fight with Ranma though. We were moved to another base again, I met a pilot by the name of Peter Courtney and we never parted except when he was on flight duty or when I was on scouting missions. The four of us would hang out in the canteen and we even made tattoos on the back of our hands. Mine was a shield, Ranma's was a fiery stallion while Peter's was a Wolf head and Daniel wanted a Reaper with black flames around it. We met up with the Ghost Instructor Hatake Kakashi one day and he said that we'd be introduced to the Lockdown System and how to plant a Nuke in a safe distance.

Then one day, reinforcements came and I was glad when I saw Ukyo. We hugged and told each other about what happened and I even introduced our new friends. Ukyo met two new friends in her last base and they were with her. It was a Valkyrie pilot named Tendo Ranko and her cousin Tendo Akane. Peter's eyes was wide open when he saw Ranko, I could tell he was in love straight away since it was the same look I gave Ukyo the first time I saw her. Her cousin was another thing, she said that her father was the Commander of the Company and she was here to inspect our well being. She was a Ghost too and expects us to take her seriously. At that all Daniel and Ranma saw was red and I could swear that lightning was emerging from the eyes of the three Ghosts.

It was not until Genma's voice echoed through Ranma's comlink and we all heard the infamous sound of Ranma cursing his dad. It seems that their fathers engaged Akane and Ranma. When Ukyo heard Ranma's name she slapped him and ran away with tears in her eyes. I ran after her followed closely by Ranko and Peter while I heard the voices of Akane yelling to Ranma for being a pervert.

When I caught up to her, she told me that Ranma was the one she was engaged to and now that Akane was engaged to Ranma she didn't know what would happen to her. She was worried if news gets to her father back on Earth. Her honor was gone, she was like a worn rag. When I asked Ranko what it meant, she said it was her custom to be faithful to her husband but since Ranma was engaged to Akane, and Akane was a daughter of a High Officer, Ukyo will be sent back to Earth as a used item.

" What kind of Custom is that ? " I almost yelled and took out my pistol. I intended to kill Akane and put an end to all this but then Ukyo slapped me. I stared at the hateful glare she sent me and Ranko kneed me in my gut for my actions. I knew I made a mistake back then but I was so filled with rage that the pain was numb and I walked away from the two girls. Peter saw that and shot a glare at Ranko.

" Some people don't appreciate good friends. " said the ace pilot and we walked away leaving the crying Ukyo on Ranko's shoulder. I felt like shit that day. When we caught up on Ranma he told me about his father's way of making the next generation strong. He said that he always despised his father since the day he was put down in the Zerg pit. I forgave Ranma and we were friends again but we gave each other some space...

After a few incidents on the battlefield, I was sneaking up on a Zerg base when an Overlord spotted me, and a dozen Zerglings started to surround me. I grinned and took out my C-10 canister rifle and fired at them knowing that backup will be behind me when I need them.....four miles behind me that is....

I didn't know what came over me. The face of Ukyo, and the slap was still in my head and I slaughtered every Zergling that the Overlord sent in my way. The humming of a Vulture Hover Bike reminded me about Daniel and then grenades blasted the remaining Zerglings away. He came down from his bike and yelled at me.

" Max !! What the fuck was that ? Didn't I tell you to look around for Overlords first before going in for a Nuke ? " Daniel was disappointed and worried at the same time, but when he saw the blank look and the tears on my face, I broke down and cried all my rage out. The dreaded memories of my family's corpse and the painful moans of Pyle started to overwhelm my mind. Then the face of Ukyo the first time I saw her made me cry even harder. Daniel didn't know what happened but knew I was in pain. He was able to read minds as well and picked my limp body up and placed me on the back seat of his Vulture bike.

" C'mon kid, you need some time off."

--------------

Days passed and Ukyo apologized to me for the slap. She told me that her father died a month ago and the information arrived at Base 12 but by that time she was moved to base 21 and so they had to relocate her. She was now free of the engagement and said that she was sorry for the slap. Needless to say we were back once again only this time I was allowed to date her. Peter started to get Ranko to notice him by getting the Airman First Class rank and was given his own team of three Wraiths. Ranko was pissed of course, she didn't have the same idea of boys like Akane but she really hates it when people try to get a higher rank than her. The last I heard after Peter and Ranko moved to another Company was that they were placed in the same squad and the two hit off quite well. Ranma and Akane still bickered like kids but I heard that the two could be seen taking a walk down the bay at night.

Few months later, Ranma was called back to Base 33 and Akane went to her father's side at the front line. Daniel went to take on Solo missions for the UED and I was left with Ukyo on base 93 with some of my old pals. That was when I started to get solo missions as well. We met with the Firebat Squad Leader Saffron and he was all business when it comes to combat, Ukyo said that he was a tough one to crack a joke but he would comment on her Okonomiyaki like it was the food for the Gods.

---------------

# End Flash Back #

Max went out of the Drop ship and breathed in the cool fresh air of the new planet called Chauser IV. The place was filled with people and there was a Nuclear Silo in the middle of construction with SCV's running around. Then he saw the many rows of supply depots and the barracks for the Marines to train in their skills. The Bunkers and Heavy Factories were there as well as the Academy and Star Port.

Max took his gear and went to report in the Command Center. He was admiring the place when he knocked someone by the shoulder. He look up and saw a man with gray hair in a military cut and a rather large behind him.

" Watch it punk. You think you Ghosts are all high and mighty but you can't even walk straight without knocking a guy over." then he walked away cursing. Max narrowed his eyes and tried to read the guy's mind.

# So...his name is Bret 'Bazooka' eh ? We'll see pal. # then he went on his way.

---------------

Daniel arrived a few minutes later and grinned as he felt the Psychic presence of Max. He went to the Command Center and report in like everyone else and checked in his Vulture Bike when he saw a familiar scene played not far from the hanger.

" C'mon Ranko, I really didn't mean to and you know it. " Peter was following Ranko as she made an annoyed expression on her face but Daniel knew that she was actually laughing inside.

# Heh, being Psychic does have its advantages. Guess I won't bother them for a while. #

Then Daniel went on looking for Max.

--------------

Ranma arrived an hour later with Akane by his side " Well, this is it Akane, what will the guys think if they found out about our relationship? "

The girl laughed " You're the only Ghost dense enough to realize that they already knew this from the start." Ranma opened his jaws and stared at her. Akane smirked " Well are you just going to stare at me like that all day ? " Then she blushed and slapped his head " You PIG !! I'm a Ghost too you know. "

Ranma rubbed his head " Strangely I always forget that."

--------------

Soon the place was filled with people and the old gang met up in the canteen. Ukyo made Okonomiyaki and they celebrated their reunion until something burst through the wall and a red blur slammed the water tanks which made everyone wet except the two Ghost who sensed the water and dodged it. Unfortunately Ranko, Ukyo and Peter were drenched and they all got a mighty good view....

" Hentai !! "

" PERVERT !! "

The sounds of slaps echoed the whole place followed by " I didn't see anything !! "

Bad answer....

#Slap ! Punch ! Kapowie ! #

Daniel tried to sneak away when they heard a loud voice " RAAAANNNMMMAA PREPARE TO DIE !! " then they saw Ranma carrying Akane across the tables followed by an angry boy clad in a bandana. They landed in front of the grill and stopped as all eyes were on them.

" Um...I'm Ranma Saotome...Sorry about this. "

--------------

( A/N : There, hope you guys like this chap. It's sort of a more in-depth story for the readers to understand about the current relations between the Ultimate Wrecking Crew.)


	4. New World

**New World, New Age, New War.....**

**Chapter 3 : New World....**

Brought to you by Max Knight.

Disclaimer: Every Character, Scene, lines are not mine if you find them familiar. The rest are all the shared ideas of me, **Daniel de los Santos** and **Wolfen Man Unleashed**.

Author's Note : Be warned that this will be a crossover with Ranma 1/2, Alien Vs Predator, Starcraft and SI. Much foul language will be seen and there will be blood and gore here. Heh, I never read a Starcraft fic without any bloodshed....yet.

"Speech"

_#Thoughts#_

/Telepathy/

-------------------

After cleaning the counter that Ranma and Ryoga messed up. The guys made the intros. The bandana-clad boy was known as Hibiki 'Lost Boy' Ryoga and the other guy with the BDU suit was Kumon 'Kaiser' Ryu. They are Siege Tank pilots and were on Ranma's company before he arrived on Chouser IV. It was clearly seen that they had some issue going on between Ranma and Ryoga.

" He ran out on our battle !! " Said Ryoga as he wiped his hands on a towel.

" I waited for three days !! " yelled Ranma.

" Well you should wait for one more day you coward !! "

" Hey, I'm not the one that could get lost in a bathroom, or even in his own bed room. "

" You idiot, you think I was having fun all that time ? Do you know the feeling or getting lost and not knowing where you are ? Every turn gets you into another place and I swear that I could see some Zerg walking beside me, and a Protoss was practicing his Psi-blades while I ran towards our destination. "

" That was just a few blocks South from your house. You moron. " said Ranma.

" HOW DARE YOU !! DIEEE RANMA !! " Ryoga charged again with his fist, aiming for Ranma's head. It seems that he could aim perfectly as his fist meet with Ranma's cheek, which sent him crashing through the chairs.

Max and Daniel wanted to help but Akane stopped them.

" Let me handle it..." then she took out her pistol and gave out two shots at the ceiling. That calmed the two fighters down and they apologized.

" Right, now clean this up. My father has me in charge of a squad and I've got my eyes on you." said Akane smugly.

Ukyo and Ranko made the Japanese red eye at her and Max has horror written all over his face.

# I feel bad for the ones under her command…#

------------------------

Somewhere on the far end of Chouser IV...

Sarah Kerrigan was pacing through and fro in her Hive as she replayed the last battle. The Protoss and Terran rabble had defeated the Overmind, but she had made good use to fool Raynor and the Protoss Artanis. Now the only thing left is to find more minerals and Gas for her newly born brood. She found out about the new DNA type on a new planet that is located near the border of Chouser II.....the fourth planet, Chouser IV was very rich in minerals or so since her Cerebrate told her.

" Send out my personal brood. I'm going there myself." ordered the Queen of Blades and went in an Overlord. She was preparing to create a new base at the Planet Chouser IV and surprise the Protoss and Terrans on Shakuras and Korhal...oh and she mustn't forget Raynor.

-----------------------

Deep in a cave somewhere a few 100 miles of the new Zerg base a giant being woke up and gave out a chilling screech out to it's children. Not much longer, thousands and thousands of smaller creatures appeared around it screeching and growling as drool flow freely out of their mouth. These new being have no eyes, have razor sharp teeth as a long pointed tail waving behind them. Their claws allowed them to dig deep on the walls and enable them to cling on the walls.

( Here I shall use my Alien Translator to make understanding their dialogue easier.)

" My children...another has come. Another Queen has arrived on this world and is spreading rapidly towards us, there are two Options for us...One is to destroy them and drive them away while the second is to ally with them. " said the Giant Queen Alien.

Another growl replied from a corner. It was another queen but a few times smaller. " My Queen, we are nearing the time of the hunt, although we have won the previous war with the green blood, we have also suffered great losses because of their weapons."

Then another queen replied " Yes, and because of that, three Green Bloods destroyed one of us, what will happen if they sent more ? "

The last Queen also replied " I sense that soft meats are here too. They have brought many of their numbers with various weapons I haven't seen. Some of them even emit strange energy from their mind and body. I also sense the unnerving of the new Queen...we should offer our alliance to her and form a swarm to defeat these soft meat and kill all the green Bloods that will arrive in a few weeks time."

The Giant Queen thought for a moment and let out another screech " I agree, we shall seek the alliance with this new Queen, but I must know if she is worthy, I want one of you to make a skirmish to her brood, attack her and we shall see if she is worthy."

The second Queen walked up and growled, " I shall go then since my lair is nearer..."

" Very well. Go with your family. "

---------------------

In Space a few hundred human light-years away....

A strange ship dashed through the massive meteors like it was merely sand and hummed as it glows. In the giant ship, five figures stood in front one larger figure with a robe on it and bowed. These humanoid creatures wore a mask and had long dreadlocks falling freely at the back of their head. They had yellow scaly skin and also body armor with netted clothing.

(Once again, Alien translator activates.)

The larger figure spoke to them in a weird clicking voice " My comrades, it is near the season of the Hunt, we have lost three recruits on this planet that is said to have a large number of Hardmeat, I won't tolerate any losses again. I shall send four of you and your clan to rid the planet of the Queen. "

A figure replied, " Yes leader, but a queen could not have bared such vast numbers of Hardmeat, I suspect that there are more than one queen."

The other nodded and agreed, " Yes, shall we call for more of our brethren? "

The larger figure clicked angrily " We shall not show our cowardice. I shall have you executed for even making that suggestion. We are enough to handle them, we have the latest weapons in storage and you are given permission to use them to teach our recruits. Now rest for our journey will end shortly. "

The other figures bowed and left.

--------------------

Somewhere unknown....

Jim Raynor was unhappy, the UED forces were completely gone and that bastard Mengsk was back on his planet. Although Kerrigan was defeated, she was also back on Char. The Protoss had started rebuilding their home on Shakuras and he has nowhere to go. His rebel group was getting smaller from the battle and he was also feeling tired of all this. Artanis has gone back and Zeratul was nowhere to be seen.

A private came to him and reported " Sir, we have all the counts like you wanted."

Raynor took the disc and read the population of his group. He sighed this was not good. He had lost half of his forces. Only 10,000 marines and Firebats, 200 tanks, 150 Vultures, 10 Wraiths, 4 Science Vessels, 30 Dropships, 30 SCVs and 10 Battle Cruisers were under his command. With the new recruits from smaller backwater planets and rebel alliances he had added 10,000 marines and other military personal but that wasn't enough if he is to get his revenge on the fucking Emperor.

Then he remembered about his supplies, they were running low on them. His scientists had told him about the large blue Planet only known as Chouser IV to have vast supplies of Minerals and Gas, and the fact that it has shown no activities of Zerg there was a good bonus. Maybe he could rebuild his command center and gather enough troops to take down Mengsk ?

He smiled and gave out his orders to the pack and move to the planet Chouser IV.

--------------------

On Chouser IV....

No one knew about the defeat of the UED Expeditionary Fleet and only assume that the main troops are busy with the Zerg. Although they had not yet made any contact with Admiral DuGalle, they still kept building a powerful and well-defended base. It is a good thing to impress your supreme commander after all.

Major General Walker made a full out order to scout for any more minerals other than the large mining field located a few miles from the base. He had also taken hold of the three large mineral deposits and gas deposits, but it's safer to get more in storage when the main army arrives so he sent out four other Commanding Offers with enough troops to scout for resources and any sign of hostile creatures, in other words, Zerg.

" Arashi, take your Regiment and station out at the South Side, we detected a large deposit of Minerals there. Anikin, take the Wraiths and Battle Cruisers plus a couple of Dropships to the West Side and make a small blockade, inform me of anything unusual or is considered a threat to us. We don't want some unwanted visitors. Charlie, take point and secure the East side with our Tanks and the new batch of Vultures, some minerals and Gas are there that we can't afford to loose. Anymore questions ? Good. Now the next thing we had on the list is the new weapon our boys at the Labs came up for us. The usage of Photon Rifles. We have a new shipment of them in the next two days and we will give the standard issues to the Ghosts. "

" Pardon me Major General, " said a man on the left. He was a tall man with brown hair, oh and he also has an Ocular Implant on his right eye. Obviously a former Ghost or a veteran of War.

The Commander paused and waited for the question.

" Are you sure that we have enough time for the Ghost to be familiar with the weapons in such short time ? " continued the man

" I'm sure that our troop will be fitted for battle even if we were engaging the enemy right now. I have full confidence the Personals of this Regiment and will trust them with my life, I hope you will too Charlie." answered Walker.

" Even if you don't know them personally? " asked Arashi.

" Yes, they are the best from the various Bases in space and from our own homeland, the Earth. "

One man was quiet through out the whole meeting and Walker noticed this, he turned to the young Colonel and smiled at him " Something on your mind Colonel Anikin ? "

The young blonde shook his head and replied " What if there are Zerg sir ? Are we to engage them or just stand guard ? And if there are any Protoss or other hostile beings living here, what are we to do with them ? Have you confirmed that there are no other aboriginals here on Chouser IV ? "

The whole room was quiet after the questions of young Anikin. Walker composed himself and answered, " We can't give you the full details of the last few questions for I am also curious about it. As for the Zerg or Protoss, I want you all to inform me about any activities about them, do not engage them unless provoked. You have permission to attack the Zerg if you are attacked by them but in the mean time, try to stay out of the way from the main Lair if you are out-numbered."

Charlie raised his head and asked " Are we permitted to use Nukes on them ? "

The Major chuckled " Yes, we have enough Nukes to destroy a Lair and a whole lot more if we combined all the Nukes from the Main base. "

Anikin and the others asked about the reinforcements that are coming and were pleased to know that the Main Army will be here for another two weeks despite the static they received every time they try to make contact with Admiral DuGalle.

------------------

The New C-22A 'Panic' Photon Rifle Add-On with Lock Down System and Frag Grenade Launcher installed is served as a Standard issue weapon for all Ghosts. It can be switched to three modes, Automatic , Semi Automatic or Snipe Mode. The ammo used is a special blend of Depleted Uranium Shells, compressed to the clips on the Ghost's utility belt. It can also be charged with the Photon Transformers on the barrels. The user can insert Frag Grenades on the sides of the riffle for a swarm of Zergling attack or a Rampaging Ultralisk. The bullets can be switched to Ap or Ep, which means Armor Piercing or Explosive Piercing. With the pump action handle, the Ghost can unleash eight bullets per shot for high damage but at a shorter range. The Snipe Mode allows the Ghost with Ocular Implants to increase their sight from 500 meters to 800 meters. In the hands of an Elite Ghost, the C-22A is considered the Ultimate Weapon for the Ghost Unit.

Max and Daniel could be seen admiring the Rifle after the drilling on how it works from the Ghost instructor Hatake Kakashi. The two mastered the usage of the weapon in no time at all, Kakashi even suggested that they enlist themselves in his team of Espionage and Assassination Team, in short, EAT. Unfortunately the two declined the offer and continued with their old unofficial group, the Ultimate Wrecking Crew, besides, the original name is way cooler.

They were put on Arashi's list along with Captain Saffron's Company of 175 Firebats and two other Companies of Marines commanded by Captains Junko Zane and Edison Trent. Vulture Riders and some Wraiths would follow them. The Dropships include 20 SCVs and was accompanied by two Science Vessels. Unfortunately Ranma could not be in the same Regiment as Akane....

Peter and Ranko were on Colonel Anikin's list. Followed by twenty Battle cruisers, over 100 Wraiths and Valkyries plus an escort of Science Vessels.

Ryoga and Kumon were in Colonel Charlie's list. They served as a Primary defense team for the main base as 300 Tanks and Vulture Riders laid mines and Tanks went into Siege mode at the Border of the East side. Akane was in charge of the twenty Marines that served as guards at the bunkers and at key points incase the enemy gets too close to the Tanks.

Though the UWC is separated, they still keep contact with each other through E-mails and such.

--------------------

Back in Space.....

The huge ship materialized itself and launched 40 pods down to Chouser IV. The pods contained the various warriors of the proud alien race known as the Yautja and their Clan leaders. Each Clan consists of six strong and mature Yautja fighters and three young recruits including their leader. They are outfitted differently according to rank and favoritisms in their weapons.

The pods landed neatly on the South side, a few hundred miles away from the place where Arashi and his Regiment are meant to make camp. As the pods land, a small crater was formed by the impact and a large dust cloud covered the landscape.

With a hissing sound, the hatch opened to reveal the Predators and their strange clicking sound created by their mandibles hidden by the individual mask they wore. Four large Yautja walked out followed by their own clans and awaited for the order by their supreme one in space.

A Clan leader opened his computer link and the face of the Supreme One appeared.

" From now on, the Hunt begins. We will be here to get you after one Ooman ( Human ) year and expect you to rid this planet of the Queen Hardmeat ( Aliens or Xenomorph ) and it's underlings. If you are in any danger, you know what to do. I'm placing Hab'u in charge of this operation. Lead them well. " Then the image disappeared.

A Clan leader placed his hand on Hab'u's shoulder and nodded " What is your orders....Prince Hab'u ? "

The Prince replied " From now onwards, I am to be treated not as a Prince of the Royal Family but as a Clan member, a Clan leader of this operation. I am now placing Shess'ou as the Second in command while in my absence. "

The Clan leader known as Shess'ou bowed at the Price " I shall do my best to fulfill your wishes my Prince."

The other two Clan leaders nodded at that.

" The rest of you shall remain the leaders of your respected clan. May the Hunt begin as my Father the Supreme One commanded, happy hunting. "

They gave out a loud roar and cloaked. Their clan members followed them and the Hunt was on for the biggest prey they would ever dreamed.

---------------------

Kerrigan woke up with a start as her Cerebrate called for her. She started to sense the urgent ness in it as she traveled through her resting chambers to the war room. As she entered the Lair, she received the transmission from her Cerebrate.

" My Queen, our overlords have detected a swarm of unknown species heading towards my Hive, we sensed their presents and it is hostile. Shall we attack first or shall we defend? These new species showed great cooperation between them."

" That means they are pack hunters. How many are they in numbers ? " Asked Kerrigan as she felt uneasy about the whole situation.

" We detected over 50 small ones and 10 bigger ones. All heading straight towards the main entrance to our base. The Sunken Colony and the burrowed Lurkers could hold them off for a while but their numbers are high. We also don't know of their full strength and abilities." replied the Cerebrate.

" They must be the locals...Cerebrate engage them after the first line of attack. I will be there with more of my Brood shortly. " then she was off to her private Overlord.

The Cerebrate made his commands known to his Brood and call out all the Zerglings and Hydralisk he had in his disposal to prepare for the enemy units approaching. Five Ultralisk and over twenty Mutalisks positioned themselves at the main entrance; they would be the first to engage the enemy once they passed the Sunken colonies.

The Queen Xenomorph would have smirked when she sensed the way the enemy unit moved and positioned themselves. She let out a screech and her minions attacked with their own cries of war. The first battle has begun.

----------------------

Max took his new C-22A and went in the drop ship along with Daniel. They were expected to arrive at their destination in one hour.

" So Dan, what do you think we'll meet here on Chouser IV ? " started Max.

" Don't call me that. "

" Um..."

" It reminds me of a certain someone. "

" Okay."

" As for your question, I hope we meet them soon. I lust for their death. "

" Hmm...Something bad happened huh ? " asked Max.

" You think ? "

Max paused then continued, " I too hope that we could end this War. The Zerg took many friends and they shall pay."

" Ahh...well, let's hope we won't loose any more friends then." mused Daniel, and showed Max one of his rare smiles. The ones that he shows only in the presence of his trusted friends, and he doesn't have many on his missions.

" Yeah, I hope Ukyo would be safe but knowing her, she would jump at any Zerg if she had the chance." he sighed, " Hey, when are you getting someone of your own? I mean, Ranma and Akane are a pair, Peter and Ranko seems...um...quite a pair." then he blushed " Me and Ukyo started to get along....when are you ? "

The one known as the Black Saint chuckled, it was a dry laugh filled with humor, but the emptiness could be felt. " I...think it's not the time for me to find a loved one. I might get one in the future but this is not the time."

" You should when you have the chance you know."

" It will distract me from my battles." said Daniel.

" But it also gives you strength when you know that you're fighting for them." replied Max.

" Yeah....such as I am now, I fight to protect you and myself..."

" What about Peter ? " joked Max but deep inside he felt warm and happy.

" Heh, that guy could careless with that woman on his brain. One day you shall learn to live on your own Max. " then Daniel ruffed the hair on Max's head.

" I've grown you know. " said Max.

" I know, but until I said so, you are still considered in-experienced and lacking the skills in combat."

" Hey, I killed as much Zerg as the next Ghost and survived. "

" I AM the Next Ghost and you don't even come close to half of my killings. "

The two went on telling each other the missions they went one. Each time Max said a successful mission, Daniel would top it off with his Solos and other assassinations.

---------------

Sector 19....

" This is Air Wolf calling all Wraiths under my wing. Wolf Team come in. "

" Wolf one, ready. "

" Wolf two, awaiting orders. "

" Wolf three, I'm ready sir. "

" Wolf four, what's up ? "

" Wolf five, all systems green. "

" Wolf six, I'm all ears sir."

At that Peter switched it to a private channel. " How many Zergs do you guys think will be there waiting to tear our guts out ? "

" As much as I like to hear this from you sir, this is creeping me out. " said Wolf six.

" Heh, as long as Peter is our leader, I don't care if we take on a horde of Devourers. " mused Wolf Two.

Everyone cheered. " So sir, how are things going with Ranko ? " asked Wolf Three.

" I heard that you almost had her. " came the reply from Wolf One, which is Mousse, Peter's right wing.

" Ah....same old same old. The chick just needs a little pushing." said Peter.

" Well, no matter what, we'll be here when you need some patting on the head. " said someone and they all laughed.

" Sheeyit dawg, that's gay talk." they burst out laughing again until they started to receive another beep on their radar.

" This is Commander Anikin to all Ships. We are arriving our destination in T-minus 15 and then we shall commence Operation Blockade without any delay. Beware of the wild life on the surface and keep your long-range scanners on at all times. Expect the enemy at every second. Good day to you all and good luck. "

" Well, you heard the man. Let's hope the Zerg are as stupid as they always are. Peter out." said Peter.

" Aye aye Sir. AAAHHWWWWWWWOOOOOOLLL!! " The Wolf Team made howling sounds and went on their journey.

--------------

Ryoga and Kumon were sent to the border with six other Tanks and they stationed themselves near the cliffs. The trees were tall and wide and the air smells like ...pine?

" Hey, this smells like home. " said Ryoga.

" Yeah, and the looks of it, this reminds me of the Amazons." said Kumon.

" Um...the Amazon ? You've been there ? How was it ? " asked Ryoga.

" Geez, I thought you went there before in your younger days, but if you had to ask. It's something like this only it's filled with insects and snakes. Oh and monkeys...and other strange plants. "

" Oh...you mean the one with the huge water falls and the dense forest? "

" Yeah. That's it. "

" I always thought I was in the park of my district. No wonder I found no one there. "

" .......um...yeah.."

Akane sat in the bunkers with her squad. Her thoughts drifted back to her days with Ranma. Somehow she felt that this was going to be the last time she saw him. She tightened her hold on the locket Ranma gave her, it was a gift when Ranma found out about her mission. She opened it and there lies the picture of Ranma with his famous smile....

--------------

Back at the battle... ( I'm sure you guys are waiting for this.)

The first spike from the Sunken Colony pierced the charging Alien and the screech warned the others about the traps the Zerg units has installed for them. The acid blood oozed out and burned through the ground and the spikes of the Sunken Colony.

The Xenomorphs swarmed the structures and destroyed it in no time with their razor sharp teeth and claws. It seems that they like the taste of Zerg. The Hydralisks spat the acid spikes at the attacking horde but soon found out that it was nearly useless as the acid bounced off the hard Acid Proof head plating of the Xenomorphs. Unless it was spat at close range, the spikes were unable to pierce through the thick hide of the Pretorians and the once fearsome Hydras where killed as the much larger Pretorians bit off their heads spraying blood and gore everywhere.

The Ultralisk charged but was overwhelmed by the speed and the constant mauling of the battle lusting Xenomorphs. A Lurker's spike was sliced off by a huge Pretorian and was forced to move away as the alien dug the Zerg out from underground. The only thing that kept the Aliens at bay are the air born Mutalisks and even they are hard pressed against the strong leg muscles of the Aliens as they leapt high and gutted them with their tails and claws.

A band of Aliens climbed a small hill and leaped from it to the top of an Overlord and from there, leaped towards a Mutalisk. That is when all hell broke loose again as the alien stabbed the head of the Mutalisk with it's sharp tail end and smashed the brains of the air bourn unit.

The larger Pretorian though unable to lead at such height, tore the Zerg base apart with it's super strong strength and gave out a large screech of victory as a Hydralisk Den was destroyed and sprayed bits and pieces of flesh around. The chunk of the Zerg base was still lingering in the mouth of the Aliens as the Zerglings attacked. They were absolutely no match for them.

The Xenomorphs were bigger, faster and more talented in swarmed battles. It was luck that a Queen was coming and started to spit out broodlings amongst the Aliens. The Hydralisks fought bravely against the aliens but were soon smashed by a single swing of the Pretorian's claws.

It was truly a bad sight, even for the Zerg, playing with the intestines of one's prey was unheard of....even when the battle is still in progress.

Finally, the sight of a Nydus Canal appeared at the far end of the battlefield and a new swarm of Zerg appeared. Two more canals appeared from the purple creep and a new army of Hydralisks and Ultralisks came charging at the confused Xenomorphs.

Inside the Queen's lair. An alien appeared before it and told the new turn of events. That made the Queen screech out for more troops.

The battle rages on as the Queen of Blades herself came out from her Overlord.

" What the hell is this ??? " she yelled as she sliced an Alien that came from behind with her claws. No one answered her of course.

The former Ghost attacked the Xenomorphs with rage, how dare they attack her brood ? How dare these creatures kill a full-grown Hydralisk with one single swipe ? Time to pull out the heavy guns.

A Nydus Canal appeared beside her, it was from her own base. The base that grew the best of the brood. Hunter Killers came charging into the battlefield. Their sharp claws and stronger spitting spikes killed aliens after aliens and even the larger Pretorians was soon filled with holes from the combined attack of five Killers.

" Those who oppose the swarm shall die !! " she yelled and her broods fought with gusto at the appearance of their Queen.

The Xenomorphs started to retreat when the ear piercing sound of their Queen rang through the land. Even Karrigan was shaken from it's call.

What she saw would stay in her mind forever as the large form of the Xeno Queen appeared underground. It was even larger than an Ultralisk and was nearly two stories high. With it's long tail swayed behind it and the seemingly bigger army behind her gave out a very bone chilling view to anyone....even the Queen of blades herself.

Kerrigan gritted her teeth in anger " Is this it ? You don't want my presence here ? " She said that out in our frustration and was surprised when she received a reply in her brain.

/ Yes and no./

Kerrigan growled in anger and confusion / What is your motive then ? What are you ? /

/ You are in no position to ask questions young Queen but I shall grant you your answer. We are the Xenomorph. /

/ Xenomorph ? /

/ Yes, and what are you and your race ? / asked the Queen.

/ We are the Zerg and the future ruler of the Universe./ answered Kerrigan proudly.

/ Ruler ? Bwahahah, you amuse me young Queen.../

/ How dare you...I shall fight you with all my brood if that's what it takes to destroy you. /

The Queen went from laughing to seriousness / Do not mock me young Queen. There are more of us than you imagine..../

/ And there is a whole planet of my Brood./

/ If we are to battle...you will fail. The battle today proved it./

Kerrigan was quiet, it was true and frustrating. Even if the whole army on Char came....they would not be here in time. Finally she asked /What do you propose then ?/

/ I propose a treaty amongst us./ replied the Queen.

Kerrigan was shocked again. This was not good ...for her to be shocked by another being twice in a day was a bad sign. The only person able to do that to her despite her Psychic powers is Raynor...and how much she hates him for that.

/ Why a truce? / Asked Kerrigan.

/ There are many of us but our enemies are the same I assume....The Humans, if that's what you call them, are a threat to us with their weaponry./

# Terrans ? Here ? Hmm....I should have detected them...#

/ And the time of the Hunt is near.../ continued the Queen.

/ Hunt ? What Hunt ? / Asked Kerrigan, she was again confused. If these...Xenomorphs could defeat her brood like so easily, what are the Terrans to be afraid of ?

The Neo Queen told Kerrigan about the Xenomorphs and asked her to follow the Aliens to the Lair to the Head Queen of the Aliens. Kerrigan agreed but with her army of 100 Hunter Killers and Devourers of course.

The meeting ended and Kerrigan was shocked for the third time that day after she saw the even large form of the Head Queen. She was given three days to give her reply and was sent back to her base unharmed.

Thus ends the first battle on Chouser IV.

---------------------

The screech of the Neo Queen Xenomorph alerted the great hearings of the Yautjas. Clan leader Yug'oh raised his head and roared to the skies, calling fourth his clan. He waited for ten minutes and nine other Predators decloaked in front of him.

" What is it Yug'oh ? " asked a younger clan member.

" I heard the sound of a Queen. I suspected it as a call for retreat or halt. It must be fighting something..." said Yug'oh.

" Maybe it was fighting the Oomans." said a larger Yautja with his spear by his side.

" It could be the Oomans. We detected a large number of them not far from here and it seems that they are heading this way too..." said another one, this one looks paler compared to the others and the dreadlocks ( The hair ) were longer and thinner. Clearly a female Yautja by the way she stood a head shorter than the rest.

Yug'oh listened quietly as the rest of the clan members voice out their thoughts. Finally he suggested that they inform the Prince about the situation. His clan agreed and they started to search for their Prince.

Mean while...

Prince Hab'u and his clan were in a battle with a small band of Aliens. He took out his spear and pierced one Alien who was creeping from behind him and let out a victorious roar. Lim'e aimed his Plasma Canon and blasted two Xenomorphs to chunks and ducked as one leaped pass his head. The Alien didn't have time to react as a flying disc sliced it's head in half. The Acid Proof Razor Disc was caught by a hand, which belonged to Min't.

At another part of the battle, a female Yautja took out her spear gun and made satays out of two charging Xenomorphs. Beside her, the new additions of Yautja warriors fought bravely against the Aliens with their net guns, plasma Casters and spears. Some threw the same flying disc at the Aliens and scored the hit with high accuracy. Suddenly, a large Pretorian came out from behind a young Yautja who just speared a Xenomorph with his spear gun. The Yuatja was too engrossed in his battle that he didn't notice the large Alien until he felt the hissing from it from behind. It seems that this was going to be the last battle the young warrior is getting.

A loud roar from the high trees distracted the Pretorian from killing the young Yautja. The Alien lifted his head to search for the source of the roar and found it. The Predator decloaked and let out a fearful roar that matches the one let out by the Pretorian. He leaped down with his sharp spear and splattered the brains of the large Xenomorph.

At that, the three other Aliens fled the scene; or rather they tried to flee. One has it's head sliced off by Min't while the others were killed by the Plasma canons on Prince Hab'u and the deadly spears of the female Predator Masa'la.

Soon it was time for the removal and the shredding of the Xenomorph's head to be polished. The polished heads are meant to be a form of honor and is seen as trophies of war. The spoils shows the numbers of kills of one Yautja and he will be promoted to a higher ranking in the Yautja society, that means the more trophy one Yautja has, the better weapons and respect he'll get when he arrive back in his home planet.

After a few moments, Yug'oh appeared with his clan and told Prince Hab'u about the new founding.

" Hmm...this is interesting, we shall rest for the night and head out towards the calling." said Hab'u and they did just that.

------------------

Clan leader Dan'te and his clan was shocked when they saw what lays in front of them. Bodies of various unknown creatures lay upon them. They had angered a small scouting team of six Zerglings and was victorious in the end. These creatures were slower than the Xenomorphs and were easier to kill but the Predators never saw the Zerg before.

" We must tell his Highness about this new kind of prey immediately." said Dan'te to his clansmen and they started to hike back to camp. Little did they know that the absence of six Zerglings had notified the Overlords and so the Cerebrate released his army of Hydralisks and Zerglings to eliminate these threats...

-------------------

Arashi and his Regiment arrived at their destination. He ordered the SVCs to build a Command Center immediately and demounted from his Dropship. The Vulture riders secured the perimeter and the Marines prepared themselves from any unwanted attacks. You can't be too safe from whatever that lays out here in the wilderness.

The South Side was indeed full of minerals and two Gas Hills for refinery works. The Command Center was build within two hours with the combined work of the highly trained SCVs and the mining began. Four bunkers where build around the base in strategic locations all four sides.

Max and Daniel received orders and went with four other Ghosts to scout for any hostile creatures that may cause trouble to the Mining process. The marines were all specially selected ones from the various bases on other Terran planets and each knew their stuff. They handled the new C-15A 'Havoc' machine gun with ease and walked in a swastika formation covering their backs and were in quick position to retreat if they are needed to spread out. Daniel was in command of the small team, although he preferred to ride in his Vulture Rider but going on foot suited him as well, it gives him a better view of his enemies when they cower in fear from his attacks.

Luckily they were called back to base just as they were about to go near the Predator's territory. The Yautja leaders have planted laser triggers to spot intruders that entered their resting place. The small recon team headed back to base safely and found out that there are now more bunkers for them to stand guard. Rows and rows of Supply Depots could be seen and two barracks with a heavy factory were stationed at both sides of the Command Center.

Max saw a Nuclear Silo add-on beside the Command Center and was excited at the sight of them. He laid down his 'Panic' on the rifle holder and rested his body with Daniel. It was a short recon but the tension in the unknown plain was taxing on his senses both physically and mentally.

Ranma came in with two bags in his arms and handed them out to the ones in the bunker. As the Marines opened the bag, the familiar smell of Okonomiyaki filled the small Bunker.

" Dang, how the heck can one cook at a situation like this ? " asked a Marine then he took a bite " Holy, and it taste good too !! "

Max smiled at that, trust Ukyo to make a batch of pancakes under 15 minutes.

-------------------

Jim Raynor and his fleet entered the Eastern atmosphere of Chouser IV and a base was built in an instant. Raynor's Raiders created two strongholds, one at the top of a nearby cliff and one by the river. Once they secured themselves, the SCVs started their mining operations.

Jim sat on the new Command Center's controls and scanned the place for any living life forms and found out that there are positive Zerg activities not far from his Hillside base.

" This needs some look into, the base looks like a standard one...no sign of any Ultras though." said Jim to his second in command, Romeo Valentine.

" Hmm...you know, our boys could take them out if we strike fast. " said Romeo.

Jim gave a shook of his head " No, we must not engage the enemy...yet. We need to make this base well fortified, and then we will launch the attack on the Zerg.

" Sir, our technicians also detected a bunch of Terrans on this piece of rock, I think it's the UED."

Jim was shocked, the UED was said to be wiped out from this sector of the Universe after the Brood War.

" Are you sure ? I thought they were all gone." said Jim.

Romeo gave a nod " Yes, apparently they were sent here in advance when the War was nearly over. I suspect that they still have no knowledge of DuGalle's death. "

" Well, you know how much I hate to be a bringer of bad news....." said Raynor.

A Marine came in the meeting room and reported " Sir, we've detected a small number of Dominion forces heading this way."

Jim and Romeo cursed together at this.

" Shit, what the hell is Mengsk doing here ? " yelled Romeo.

" Maybe not Mengsk, but I think I know why." said Jim.

" I think I do too, they need minerals and expend their rule over this quadrant right ? "

" Right, and we shall be prepared for them, Soldier, how many Dominion ships are there ? " asked Jim.

The Marine took out his comlink and asked the scientists at the lab and answered, " We detected over 20 Battle Cruisers, 150 Dropships and 20 Wraiths sir."

Jim sighed, they were closely matched. The only thing that worries him was the Zerg and the other UED group on Chouser IV. Raynor ordered his troops to prepare for anything and this calls for a gathering.

----------------

No one knew the new threat of the Xenomorphs besides the Queen of Blades and the Predators. The Terrans were large in numbers but they are divided, their goal was to gather resources and await the landing of the Main Fleet.

The Zerg base started to grow and expand it's power across the plains of Chouser IV. The Aliens awaited for the Yautja warriors and the Hunters were resting...

Things are getting hot.

TBC ...

-----------------

( Okay, finished the third chapter of this. The next chap will be filled with battles and stuff. Just wait...and drop a review !! )


End file.
